Elle m'a aimé
by mewinnie
Summary: L'immortalité. Le but ultime de Tom Jedusor. Mais sa Septième Année, consacrée aux recherches, semble mal partie. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice Magusglory s'en mêle. Que sait-elle de plus ? Et quel est l'étrange pouvoir qu'elle cache... OC/Tom Jedusor
1. Elle

Chapitre 1- Elle.

Lorsque Tom s'éveilla ce matin dans sa chambre terne de l'orphelinat, il ne put penser à autre chose que ce qui l'attendait à dix heures. Il avait préparé sa valise, avec un enthousiasme que l'on n'aurait jamais soupçonner chez lui. A son départ, il ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil de tristesse à son lit gris en fer.

A neuf heures cinquante-sept précisément, il était installé dans Le train. Celui qui allait l'emmener loin de Londres, loin de Stubbs et sa clique, loin de l'orphelinat.

Il avait de nouveau entendu Stubbs parler de l'école dans lequel il partait. Il avait dit que c'était une école de fou, que c'était la raison pour laquelle Tom ne se rendrait pas dans l'établissement habituel de tous les orphelins hébergé dans l'ophelinat de Mrs Cole. S'il savait que Tom se rendait à Poudlard ! Tom méprisait Stubbs, un gamin qui jouait les brutes dans l'orphelinat, un de ces enfants qui se moquent de lui. Tom les méprisait tous, chaque enfant avec lesquels il avait grandi, chaque adulte qui l'avait entouré depuis ce soir de décembre où sa mère l'abandonna. Tom savait depuis longtemps qu'il était supérieur à eux tous, qu'il les surpassait sur chaque niveau. Il était un sorcier, et il savait parler aux serpents, ce que très peu savent faire. Il était unique. Il écrasera chaque enfant et adulte de cet orphelinat tels des fourmis.

Alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions, une fille passa devant le compartiment de Tom. Elle traînait derrière elle sa valise, énorme par rapport à elle. Tom la détailla. Elle était petite, un teint fantomatique et de grands yeux, qui étaient légèrement en amande. Ils étaient d'un marron très étrange, très clair, presque comme de l'ambre.

Tom la trouva jolie, elle inspirait la confiance. Mais Tom ne succombait pas à ce visage, il ne succombait à personne. Elle tourna son regard vers le compartiment de Tom, et ouvrit la porte. Tom se sentit alors comme totalement en sécurité, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, et de nouveau lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Mais ce sentiment disparait, plus ou moins rapidement. Mais là, c'était différent, le sentiment s'accentuait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce sentiment qui l'avait submergé émanait de la fille. C'était l'aura qui venait d'elle. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de cette étrange fille, et lui demanda méchamment :

"Je peux t'aider ?

-Y-aurait-il d'autres personnes comptant s'installer avec toi ? Répondit-elle malgré le ton menaçant de Tom.

-Non, répondit Tom, quel est ton nom ?

-Alice Magusglory, et toi ?

-Tom Jedusor, répondit-il, fier, sans remarquer la moue de réflexion d'Alice.

-Très bien, Tom, pourrais-je prendre place avec toi? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire.

-Non," dit-il sèchement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque immédiatement. Elle releva la tête, et lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de quitter le compartiment en claquant la porte.

Tom pensa que c'était mieux ainsi, il avait toujours préféré la solitude. Malheureusement, il dut tout de même céder devant deux étudiant plus agé. Ils lui parlèrent plus en détails des Maisons de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'avait déjà fait, mais pas autant qu'eux. Ils étaient tous à Serpentard, et Tom réussit à retenir leurs noms, Avery et Mulciber.

Le voyage fut assez long pour Tom qui était impatient d'être réparti dans une des Maisons.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Tom était impatient d'atteindre ce château imposant. Il se sentait déjà chez lui. Devant la Grande Salle, il fut accueilli, ainsi que tous les autres, par le professeur Dumbledore. Tom n'écouta pas son discours, trop impatient de savoir dans quelle Maison il allait être réparti.

Dumbledore ouvrit les portes, et Tom fut ébahi devant la magnificence de la Salle. Il évita bien sûr de le montrer, mais il était plus qu'heureux d'être là, sous ce plafond étoilé. Dumbledore saisit une liste et se teint debout à côté d'un tabouret sculpté sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier. Il était noir et racommodé de toute part, une large déchirure sur le bord.

"Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez répartis dans l'une des Quatre Maisons," dit le professeur à la chevelure rousse.

Une série de nom commença. Tom brulait d'impatience. Enfin, son nom résona dans la salle.

"Jedusor Tom ! "

Il s'avança lentement, le plus dignement possible et il veilla à ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Il s'assit et le professeur déposa le Choixpeau sur son crâne.

" Oh.. Très intéressant... Tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses... Et Serpentard t'aidera sur le chemin de la grandeur.. Dans tous les cas, aucune autre maison ne pourra te convenir, ce sera donc SERPENTARD!"

Tom rendit le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table qui applaudissait le plus fort, où il apercevait Avery et Mulciber. Il s'installa en attendant la fin de la Répartition. Il entendit la fille du train se faire appeler, et elle fut malheureusement répartie à Serpentard aussi. Tom était entouré de plusieurs garçons, il ne reteint le nom d'uniquement un seul, Naos Selwyn.

Le repas se passa très bien, et Tom passa son temps, jusqu'au moment de se coucher, à penser aux paroles que le Choixpeau avait prononcé. Il avait toujours sû qu'il serait un grand homme, il savait qu'il était exceptionnel et sans pareil.

Il s'endormit en se demandant pour la centième fois qu'elles étaient ces grandes choses qu'il était destiné à accomplir.


	2. Noël

Chapitre 2- Noël

Quand Tom se réveilla ce matin, il se prépara comme à son habitude. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il savait qu'il avait du charme, cela lui servait énormément d'ailleurs. Il toucha sa bague, cet anneau serti d'une pierre noire. C'était un Horcruxe désormais.

Cela faisait sept ans qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, sept ans que Poudlard était devenu sa maison. Il avait très vite fait grande impression en classe, se surpassant et dépassant tous les autres élèves. Il était le meilleur. Rapidement, il s'était rendu qu'il aurait besoin d'allié, il entreprit donc de fréquenter tous les élèves avec des parents de hautes places dans la société sorcière. Aujourd'hui, Tom était sans doute l'élève le plus respecté de Poudlard, ainsi que le plus craint.

S'étant fait remarquer par les professeurs très vite, il devint l'élève favori en particulier de son directeur de Maison, le professeur Slughorn. D'ailleurs, il était ce soir invité à la fête de Noël du club de Slug pour les élèves restant pendant les vacances. Heureusement, Magusglory n'était pas invitée. Tom ne l'appréciait pas depuis la première année. L'aura qui émanait d'elle le repoussait, il ne la supportait pas.

Et elle était étrange, très secrète, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle s'absentait souvent durant des heures, et Merlin seul savait où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait.  
Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier : elle qui, lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, était jolie, était devenue magnifique. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux tombaient en boucles jusqu'à mi-bras, son visage s'était affiné, et son corps avait irrémédiablement changé à l'adolescence, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle était sans nul doute une des filles les plus désirées de Poudlard, son statut de Sang Pur la plaçant haut dans le classement. Tom se souciait peu des filles, à moins qu'elles ne soient nécessaires à une manigance.

Tom ne s'en doutait pas, mais Alice lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils étaient tous les deux attirants, magnifiques, très intelligents. Ils s'absentaient autant l'un que l'autre pour faire des choses que nul ne savait. Ils étaient tous deux solitaires, avec ce masque inexpressif toujours collé au visage. Leur seule différence était peut-être le fait qu'elle savait aimer. Ainsi que leur sang puisqu'elle était une Sang Pur.

Alors que Tom se perdait dans ses pensées, assis devant le feu de la Salle Commune, il entendit des mouvements à côté. Il tourna la tête et aperçu les quelques élèves de Serpentard restés pour les vacances déballer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Ils se poussèrent tous d'un coup, avec les paquets à la main. Tom ne se demanda même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient poussés. Il savait.

Alice se pencha sur les deux seuls paquets restants. Son nom était inscrit dessus. Sans faire attention à Tom elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et déballa le plus petit paquet. C'était une petite boîte en bois sculpté qu'elle ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme si elle savait ce que cela représentait. Elle en sortit une magnifique chaîne argentée où pendait une pierre taillé en hexagone long. Elle passa le collier à son cou et cacha presque immédiatement la pierre dans sa chemise.  
Le second paquet contenait une cape noire, avec des broderies de perles noires aussi.

Tom n'observa pas plus longtemps, se leva, et sortit de la Salle Commune pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il s'assit à sa table habituelle, dans le fond, là où personne ne venait jamais le perturber dans son travail ou ses recherches. C'est pour cela que, alors qu'il lisait un livre sur les recherches de Nicolas Flamel, il fut surpris d'entendre le raclement d'une chaise à sa table. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder qui venait de s'asseoir, il était déjà submergé par ce sentiment de protection qu'il haïssait tant.  
Il le haïssait car il détestait l'idée que sa protection soit assurée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui semble gérer la situation.

« Magusglory, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à ma table ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.  
\- Jedusor, toujours aussi agréable, répondit une voix harmonieuse et claire, je viens te demander de l'aide pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Tom ne fut pas surpris, plusieurs fois durant les sept années déjà passées à Poudlard Alice était venue lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était la seule matière dans laquelle cette fille n'excellait pas. Tandis que Tom, malgré son désintérêt pour cette matière, avait presque toujours un Optimal.

« Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? »

Il lui avait demandé sur un ton agacé, irrité. Il ne supportait pas d'être dérangé durant ses recherches, et il voulait encore moins que qui que ce soit en découvre la nature. En particulier Dumbledore, bien que cet homme eût un talent fou pour tout deviner et tout savoir.

« Bon écoute Jedusor, je ne vais pas argumenter pendant des heures sur pourquoi tu devrais m'aider, alors tu m'aides et je m'en vais, compris ? »

Et voilà la seconde raison pour laquelle Tom la détestait. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne lui inspirait même pas un immense respect ou bien un sentiment d'infériorité.  
Tout le monde ressentait une de ces trois choses par rapport à Tom, même les professeurs, tous sauf Dumbledore encore une fois. Tom avait travaillé durement afin que les gens le respectent, qu'ils aient peur et se sentent inférieurs. Il était alors décidé à faire ressentir un de ces trois sentiments à Alice.

« Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton. J'accepte de t'aider, mais pas plus d'une heure, répondit-il.  
\- Je te parlerai sur le ton qu'il me plaira Jedusor. Mais merci pour cette amabilité dont tu fais preuve. »

Il repoussa alors son livre sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Magusglory.  
\- Nicolas Flamel, les plus grandes recherches et découvertes, lut-elle. Tu te cultives, Jedusor ? »

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il posa d'un coup son poing sur la table et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, répéta Tom en accentuant chaque mot.  
\- Très bien. Bon, on commence ? »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alice connaissait tout de la révolte des Gobelins et de la guerre des Géants. Tom accepta de l'aider pour la rédaction du devoir, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure elle avait fini les quatre parchemins demandés.  
Tom ne faisait pas ça par bonté, mais car il ne supportait pas qu'un élève de sa Maison et de son année ridiculise les Serpentards en obtenant un Piètre ou Troll. Et puis il voulait absolument qu'Alice commence à se sentir inférieure à lui, ou qu'elle ait même peur de lui.

« Eh bien, merci Jedusor pour cette aide, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire forcé.  
\- Je t'en prie Magusglory. »

Alice tomba alors au sol, elle peinait à respirer. Tom entendait très peu sa respiration et le son rauque que faisait sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait d'aspirer l'air était absolument horrible.  
Il ne paniqua pas, et la regarda. Ses doigts se baladaient sur sa baguette, qu'il tenait fermement sous la table, pointée en direction de la jeune femme étendue au sol.  
C'est alors qu'il vit une lueur provenir de sous le chemisier d'Alice. Une musique sombre s'éleva dans l'air, et un chant commença. La musique était triste, mais les paroles menaçantes, comme une mise en garde.

La chanson prit fin, Tom avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas stoppé son sort. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit venant d'Alice. Mais d'un coup, elle se releva en avalant une énorme bouffée d'air. Elle se releva et regarda Tom. C'est alors que Tom remarqua que la lumière s'éteignait.

« Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu et entendu. Oublie tout, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Je ne vais pas t'obéir, tu ne m'es pas supérieure, répondit-il, cinglant.  
\- Tu vas m'obéir.  
\- Et comment tu comptes me faire obéir Magusglory ? Tu sais que c'est moi qui t'ai fais ça, c'est à cause de moi que tu as failli mourir. »

Elle lui lança un regard haineux et s'apprêtai à répliquer, mais Tom la coupa :

« Si cette musique ne m'avait pas perturbé, je t'aurais tuée. »

Elle sourit alors, légèrement, un sourire narquois que Tom prit très mal. Elle donnait l'impression de sous-estimer les pouvoirs de son camarade, ainsi que son ambition.

« Ne souris pas, je l'aurais fait, ne me sous-estime pas, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu oses sourire, je te fais rire ? »

Tom sentait qu'il perdait patience, il voulait la faire souffrir, effacer cet immense sourire arrogant peint sur son visage. Tom voulait qu'elle souffre.

« Endoloris. »

Elle se tordit alors de douleur, son sourire disparaissant immédiatement. Tom ne fit durer son sort que quelques secondes. Elle reprit son souffle, ayant réussie à ne pas hurler.

« J'aime mieux ça. Et ne pense même pas à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ici à qui que ce soit. Sinon, j'interviendrai. »

Elle le regarda, presque effrayée, puis récupéra ses affaires en vitesse avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux.

Tom se sentit supérieur. Enfin, il avait fait plier Alice Magusglory. Il était satisfait. Il termina de prendre des notes sur ce qu'il lut des recherches de Nicolas Flamel sur la pierre philosophale, puis rangea le livre avant de retourner à la Salle Commune.  
Il appréciait le calme et la froideur des cachots, ils lui rappelaient la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'y était senti si bien, si calme à ces instants.  
Il arriva dans la Salle Commune et aperçut sur un fauteuil Alice, elle avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

Tom sourit légèrement, satisfait, et, comme une provocation, il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Alice n'y fit absolument pas attention. Légèrement agacé, Tom se leva et alla dans le dortoir. La Sang Pur et lui étaient les deux seuls élèves de septième année de Serpentard à être restés pour Noël. De ce qu'il avait compris, Alice n'avait pas pu rentrer car ses parents étaient en voyage avec sa sœur aînée en Amérique.  
Il s'était allongé sur son lit, et repensait à ces solutions. Il aurait aimé trouver un autre moyen que les Horcruxes. Il y avait des risques, très minces, mais des risques quand même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il devait se rendre à la fête de Slug dans une demi-heure. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Il ne prenait que des douches froides, il n'avait jamais supporté le chaud. Tom enfila ensuite un costume bleu foncé avec une chemise grise. Il sortit du Dortoir et, droit et fier, il traversa la Salle Commune. Il voulait rappeler à Alice qu'il était lui, un favori de Slughorn, tandis qu'elle, malgré ses capacités, peinait à obtenir toute son attention.  
C'est pour cela qu'il fut décontenancé de la voir dans une robe de soirée, ses cheveux relevés en une superbe queue de cheval. Il s'avança vers elle.

« Tu as été invitée à la fête ? demanda-t-il en montrant son dédain.  
\- Oui, par Lewis Lupin. »

Elle ne lui accorda pas plus de temps et sortit de la Salle Commune. Tom aurait du s'en douter, la plupart des garçons de septième année passaient leur temps à inviter Alice à des rendez-vous.  
Tout comme il séduisait beaucoup de filles à des fins personnelles.

Il sortit sans plus attendre afin de rejoindre les appartements du professeur Slughorn où avait lieu la fête. Il aperçut sur le chemin Lewis Lupin. C'était un garçon de bonne naissance mais il n'était pas Sang Pur. Il avait beaucoup de charme et était doué en cours. Tom ne lui avait jamais parler, mais ils suivaient tous deux le cours d'Étude de Runes.  
Il arriva dans les appartements du professeur Slughorn là où avait lieu la soirée et salua chaque personne présente. Le repas fut grandiose pour Noël, et Tom ne rentra que très tard à la Salle Commune. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la Salle il entendit un cri derrière lui.

« Jedusor ! Attends ! »

Il se retourna et vit Alice. Elle avait les joues rouges.

« Magusglory ? Tu veux peut-être reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque ? dit-il en esquissant un sourire mesquin.  
\- Non, sombre imbécile ! Je voulais euh... te dire que, commença-t-elle en bégayant et en retenant un rire, que... tu es très mignon ! Ah ça oui ! »

Elle avait le regard vide et son haleine empestait l'alcool.

« Magusglory, tu as bu ?  
\- Un touut petiit peuuu, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
\- C'est pas vrai.. Tu n'es pas autorisée à boire, tu le sais, soupira-t-il exaspéré.  
\- Wiss a dit que c'était pas grave ! répondit-elle.  
\- Wiss ?  
\- Le garçon avec moi ce soir, j'ai oublié son nom.. »

Elle perdit son sourire, et eut une moue réflective. Puis elle se pencha et vomit sur les pieds de Tom. Elle releva la tête et porta la main à sa bouche, en se rendant compte de la personne sur laquelle elle venait de vomir.

Tom, malgré sa haine pour la jeune fille, la ramena dans la Salle Commune. Il ne pouvait cependant pas rentrer dans le dortoir des filles alors il l'amena avec lui et la coucha sur le lit d'un de ses camarades. Il lui enleva sa robe et la posa au pied du lit. Alors qu'il allait se déshabiller, il vit le collier qu'elle avait reçu le matin même autour de son cou.

La pierre était blanche, cependant lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu, il aurait juré que la pierre était verte. Il se dit qu'il était mieux de lui retirer son collier pour dormir, il s'approcha et toucha le fermoir et retira immédiatement ses mains. Le contact l'avait brûlé. Il s'éloigna, enleva ses vêtements et se coucha en se demandant quel sort elle avait bien pu jeter à son collier, et pourquoi ?


	3. Provocation

Chapitre 3- Provocation

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, la première chose que Tom vit fut Alice, vêtue de la même tenue dans laquelle il l'avait laisser hier soir, sa baguette à la main. Une lueur blanche apparue devant elle et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Par Merlin merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se retourna alors vers Tom, et se rendit compte qu'il s'était réveillé. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait plutôt bonne mine pour quelqu'un qui avait vomi aux pieds de Tom Jedusor la veille.

« Jedusor tu es levé, dit-elle.

-Quelle constatation. C'était quoi ce sort.. A l'instant ? » demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il n'aimait pas savoir que quelqu'un le voyait fatigué. Et, par dessus tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'affiché son visage impassible, ses sentiments étaient susceptibles d'apparaître aux yeux de le jeune Serpentarde. Il se sentit en danger, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Incroyable, le grand Tom Jedusor ne connaît pas le sort que je viens de lancer, répliqua-t-elle en riant, moqueuse.

-Ne te moques pas, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque, débuta-t-il tandis qu'elle blêmissait, et puis je n'ai pas entendu de formule je ne peux pas deviner.

-Tu ne recommencera pas ce qu'il s'est passer dans la bibliothèque, tu sais que cela pourrait se savoir au bout d'un moment, dit-elle.

-Bon si tu pouvais quitter mon Dortoir, je vais me doucher. »

Elle récupéra sa robe et sortit sans demander son reste. Tom soupira de soulagement, se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle était intelligente, elle savait qu'il ne recommencerai uniquement pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Il prit une douche puis se prépara comme un jour de cours normal. Il remarqua qu'il lui manquait une fiole de potion Anti Gueule-de-Bois. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi Alice avait semblé en aussi bonne forme malgré ses cernes. Elle avait sans aucun doute trouvé les trois fioles que Tom gardait en cas d'accident, même s'il restait modéré lors des soirées des Serpents.

Il enfila son uniforme, remit quelques feuilles de parchemins dans son sac et sortit du Dortoir. Il passa très rapidement la Salle Commune, puis partit à la bibliothèque. Il ne s'arrêta pas déjeuné à la Grande Salle. Il allait aujourd'hui faire un tour dans la Réserve grâce au mot du professeur Slughorn qu'il avait réussi à obtenir à la soirée.

Tom passa presque toute la mâtiné à lire et relire des paragraphes sur les différents moyens de devenir invulnérable, immortel. Évidemment, rien de concluant. Il sortit de la Bibliothèque, en sachant que ses chances se réduisaient. Il avait parcouru presque tous les livres touchant à ce sujet, et mis à part les Horcruxes, rien ne lui semblait fiable.

Le problème des Horcruxes n'était pas le moyen de les créer, ça Tom n'en avait rien à faire, cela ne le gênait pas. Le problème, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas infaillible. Un Horcruxe peut être détruit.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il se sentit d'un seul coup attiré vers une salle. La lourde porte se referma. Tom jeta un coup d'œil et comprit qu'il était dans une salle de classe abandonnée, vide.

« Jedusor. »

La douce voix d'Alice, bien que le ton ne soit pas doux du tout, provenait de derrière lui.

« Magusglory. Dis moi, je n'ai pas été assez clair hier c'est cela ? demanda Tom sur un ton menaçant.

-Justement, c'est à propos de ça, commença-t-elle, tu penses, toi, le grand Jedusor, que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil car tu sais utilisé un Doloris et que tu n'hésites pas à l'appliquer sur tes propres camarades ?

-Expelliarmus ! répliqua Tom mais Alice le coupa.

-Désarme moi si tu le souhaites, cher _Tom_ , mais vois-tu, par un malheureux jeu du sort, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je sais que je suis plus puissante que toi, même sans baguette, et, crois moi, je mets ma vie en danger décidant de faire ce que je fais. »

Alors que Tom s'apprêtait à la remettre à sa place, elle ferma les yeux et une musique commença, très calme. Et Alice chanta, s'était la même voix que dans la bibliothèque. Le rythme s'accélérait. Puis un second couplet, l'ambiance était lourde, angoissante. Tom se sentait de plus en plus mal, la voix d'Alice avait quelque chose de brisé, et ses yeux qu'elle avait ouvert le fixaient. La musique devenait violente et s'arrêta d'un coup. D'une voix déchirante, triste, comme si elle allait pleurer, Alice prononça le refrain. Des particules de poussières s'étaient levées. La musique s'arrêta, et explosa d'un coup. La lueur provenant du chemisier d'Alice était lié à la lueur de ses yeux, Tom avait été projeté contre le mur, et il peinait à respirer. Les paroles avaient quelque chose de fou. Alors que son cœur allait cesser de battre, la musique redevint calme, et il put respirer.

Elle le regarda, la lumière disparaissait. Il avait compris que cette lueur provenait du collier.

« Et maintenant Jedusor, j'espère ne plus avoir à faire à toi. Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant là. Il respirait doucement, et il avait retrouvé son calme. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait cela, elle n'avait même pas sa baguette. En y repensant, il sentait encore le contact du bois de frêne de la baguette d'Alice. Elle ne l'avait pas récupéré.

Tom était en colère, lui habituellement supérieur à tous ces incapables, venait d'être ridiculisé par une fille. Alors qu'il remettait ses cheveux en place, il réalisa que les deux fois où Magusglory l'avait surpris, son collier était impliqué. La pierre de son collier.

Il se releva et couru à la bibliothèque, il devait absolument savoir ce qu'était ce collier. Il fit surtout des recherches sur les pierres mais il ne trouva rien, rien qui puisse être comme celle qu'Alice portait.

Il ferma rageusement sur le livre qu'il venait d'étudier. Tom n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une pierre capable d'autant de pouvoirs. Capable de sauver aussi, car il s'agissait bien de cette pierre qui avait sauver Magusglory de la mort hier, il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible.

Si il s'agissait bel et bien de la pierre, Tom devait vite savoir comment en trouver une. En posséder une devait sûrement donner accès à l'immortalité. Il ouvrit le livre suivant sur sa pile, et alors qu'il commençait le chapitre consacré aux différentes pierres aux propriétés magiques, une main se posa sur la page.

« Ma baguette Jedusor.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en feignant l'ignorance.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis partie de la salle en te la laissant, répondit Alice sur un ton agacé.

-Effectivement, répondit-il en lui tendant sa baguette.

-Oh et, tu n'arriveras à rien en cherchant des informations sur les pierres magiques. »

Il releva les yeux, elle souriait légèrement, comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir ce secret, d'avoir la connaissance d'une chose qu'il, de toute évidence, ne pourrait jamais comprendre sans son aide. Il la sentait confiante, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui savait qu'elle détenait une information cruciale pour lui. La sensation de protection qui émanait de l'aura de la jeune Serpentarde devint de plus en plus fort.

Tom eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, que quoi qu'il dirait, elle ne le rejetterai pas.

« Magusglory ?

-Oui ?

-Comment tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, cette sensation qu'on a quand on est prêt de toi, c'est ton aura ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, oui cela fait parti de moi. Mes parents disent que cet aura m'entoure depuis mes premières paroles, répondit-elle.

-Et, pourquoi ?

-Ça, c'est une question dont la réponse est fortement lié à tes recherches. »

Elle sourit puis s'éloigna. Tom ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il voulait savoir pour sa pierre, il voulait comprendre.

C'est une chose que tout le monde savait sur Tom Jedusor, tant qu'il ne comprenait pas, tant qu'il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur quelque chose, il persévérait. Il faisait des recherches, il questionnait son entourage. Il ne supportait pas être dans l'ignorance.

Alice le savait, et à vrai dire, c'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait montré et dit cela. Et, comme elle s'y attendait, il la rappela.

« Magusglory ! Attends, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait, tu pourrais.. M'assister dans mes recherches.

-T'assister ? T'aider tu veux dire. Tu ne trouveras rien sans mon aide. »

Tandis qu'il acceptait, récalcitrant sur le mot « aider », elle se dit que cela avait été plus simple que ce qu'elle ne pensait de le faire plier.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la motivation de Jedusor était dû au fait qu'il avait compris qu'il pourrait être immortel si il possédait une pierre pareil.

Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tom n'aimait pas, être près d'elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, celui d'une connaissance. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle ne ferait que l'orienter, parfois lui donnerais des livres parlant de ce qu'il cherche, mais que ce serait à lui de se poser des questions, et que si la question était la mauvaise, elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle n'était là que pour lui donner les informations.

Cela irrita Tom de la voir aussi confiante, et de savoir qu'elle se sentait à cet instant supérieure à lui.

Tom voulait la voir tomber plus bas que terre. Personne ne se sentait supérieur à lui. Il savait qu'il était le meilleur, tous ses professeurs lui rappelaient. Il savait qu'il était exceptionnel et le Choixpeau lui-même lui avait dit qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses. Il ne laisserait personne lui enlever ça. Dès qu'il saurait tout ce qu'i apprendre sur cette pierre, il jettera la jeune brune, il la réduira à néant. Pas forcément par la mort, non, la connaissance, le pouvoir, la manipulation.

Un jour, Tom se le jura, un jour il saurait tout d'elle, un jour il la manipulera enfin. Un jour, elle sera sous son contrôle.


	4. Soirée

Chapitre 4- Soirée

 _Réveil. Douche, uniforme, Grande Salle. Toujours droite, visage fermé, un, deux, trois._

 _Encore un jour qui commence. Cache ton collier, maintient le pouvoir, tout est sous contrôle. Sang Pur de la Maison Serdaigle à l'angle du couloir. Helena Diggory, garder une bonne entente. Salutation. Semblant de discussion, au revoir._

 _Toujours, attention à l'image que tu renvoies, toujours, pèse tes mots et exprime-toi bien, toujours, tu es unique et importante, toujours, ils s'agenouilleront un jour. Des paroles, seulement des paroles. Mais c'est une règle, ne te rebelle pas, inspire confiance tout en étant crainte. Un jour, oui, tu verras mon enfant, un jour, ils s'agenouilleront à tes pieds, Alice._

 _S'installer à la table des serpents. Ils disent que nous sommes vicieux et méchants. S'ils savaient jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Se servir, un demi-verre de jus de citrouille, ne donne pas l'impression de t'empiffrer. Porte ta fourchette à la bouche, ne bouge pas la tête, ferme la bouche en mastiquant. Le serpent par excellence légèrement la tête, le saluer, retourner à mon petit-déjeuner. C'est ainsi que l'on m'a élever._

Tom arrivait dans la Grande Salle. Il aperçut Alice assise face à son assiette. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le saluer et retourna à son repas. Il alla s'asseoir face à elle. Cela faisait deux mois que Magusglory l'aidait dans ses recherches, mais pour l'instant, rien de très concluant. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que cette pierre était ni ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait beau tenir parole et lui fournir des livres, elle ne lui était presque d'aucune aide. Elle était concentrée sur ses révisions pour les ASPIC. Leur temps libre ensemble était réduit, Tom continuant chaque semaine à trouver des alliés pour ses projets futurs.

Il n'avait pas remarqué son changement à l'égard de sa camarade. Ils arrivaient à parler calmement, il leur arrivait de rigoler, et par-dessus tout, ils s'appelaient par leur prénom. Une amitié était née entre eux. Elle n'était pas voulue, et aucun des deux adolescents ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte.

La journée passa lentement pour Tom. Il avait rendez-vous avec Alice à la fin des cours. Comme à son habitude, il arriva avant elle et s'installa à ce qui était devenu leur table. Il termina de lire le grimoire qu'Alice lui avait confié il y avait un mois. C'était un livre énorme avec une épaisse couverture. La plupart des informations ne lui était d'aucune utilité, il n'avait lu nulle part des renseignements sur une magie liée à une pierre.

Lorsque la Serpentard arriva, Tom finissait tout juste la dernière page.

« Rien de très concluant avec ton grimoire Alice, je te le rends, dit-il en guise d'accueil.

\- Très bien. Je me doutais que tu le finirais dans ces semaines, alors je t'en ai apporté un autre, dit-elle en sortant un plus petit ouvrage. Il explique chaque forme de magie liée aux pierres.

\- Merci. D'autres nouvelles ?

\- J'ai croisé Riss dans le couloir menant à notre Salle Commune, commença la verte et argent.

\- Riss ? interrompit Tom.

\- Adversaril Carrow. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a informée qu'une soirée en l'honneur de son cousin était organisée ce soir.

\- Et quel honneur doit-on à Naos ? demanda dédaigneusement le jeune homme.

\- C'est son anniversaire demain. Les Selwyn sont très attachés à ces valeurs familiales des anniversaires, reprit Alice.

\- Cela se déroulera dans la Salle Commune ?

\- Sans aucun doute. »

La conversation prit fin ici. Tom s'attaqua à la lecture du grimoire tandis qu'Alice rédigeait son devoir de Potions. Au bout d'une heure, elle rangea ses affaires et laissa Tom seul.

Le passage qu'il étudiait lui semblait intéressant. Il parlait d'une forme de magie très ancienne, née dans un pays qui n'existait plus aujourd'hui. Les personnes possédants cette magie n'avaient réussi à la contrôler que grâce à des pierres qui changeaient de couleur en fonction du niveau de leur magie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de renseignements par rapport à cette magie, uniquement le nom, que Tom trouva très peu original, qui était donné aux personnes ayant ce don. Ils étaient nommés les Magiciens. Il fallait qu'il demande à Alice de plus amples informations sur eux, il sentait que c'était la bonne piste. Il prit quelques notes puis rangea ses affaires.

A son retour dans la Salle Commune, les préparatifs pour la soirée étaient encore en cours.

Adversaril était chargée du buffet. Les soirées des Serpentards étaient connues de tous, mais ils se gardaient de faire appel aux Elfes de Maisons pour éviter qu'un professeur interrompe leur petite fête.

Tom l'approcha.

« Bonsoir, Carrow.

\- Oh, Tom ! Tu tombes bien, Naos devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, serait-ce déplacé de te demander de le garder loin de la Salle Commune jusqu'au repas ? demanda-t-elle tout en plaçant les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table.

\- Je m'en occupe. »

Tom n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais celui ci ne le dérangeait pas. Naos était ce qu'il pouvait appeler un allié. Un fidèle. Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il était en accord avec ses idées politiques et sociales sur la société sorcière. Il sortit de la Salle Commune et se retrouva dans ces cachots froids et humides. Il aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait, tout était calme. Les élèves n'appréciaient pas cette partie du château et peu s'y aventuraient hormis les Serpentards.

Il trouva presque tout de suite Naos, encore avec une fille. Tom reconnu Eva Rosier, élève de sixième année à Serpentard. Il arriva sans aucune gêne et les interrompit. Eva lui jeta un regard, apeurée d'avoir été surprise dans une situation aussi embarrassante, et partit sans rien dire.

« Cinq minutes Jedusor, tu aurais pu arriver cinq minutes plus tard, commença Naos.

\- J'aurais pu, je ne l'ai pas fait, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi. »

Naos lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il était le genre de garçon pour lequel les filles tombaient très vite. Pas aussi vite que Tom, mais il était un très bon concurrent. Sa seule différence avec Tom sur ce plan-là résidait dans le fait qu'il répondait souvent positivement, tandis que le brun était solitaire et inaccessible. Excepté pour les filles pouvant lui rapporter quelque chose.

Naos était blond comme l'or et avait les yeux couleur miel. Il avait les traits fins des Selwyn, cousins éloignés des Malefoy. Il était beau mais avait quelque chose d'agressif dans son visage. A ses huit ans, il avait été promis à Lucretia Black. C'était une chose que Tom avait vite appris chez les sorciers de haute naissance, ils étaient souvent fiancés avant même de savoir parler, afin de créer des alliances entre familles. Lucretia avait presque deux ans de plus, mais d'après les souvenirs que Tom gardait, elle était très belle. Blonde, yeux bleus comme le ciel et un corps bien formé malgré sa maigreur. Naos profitait de cette dernière année libre de toute femme.

Bien qu'il pût continuer ses aventures une fois marié, Tom savait qu'il ne le ferait pas tout simplement parce qu'il était un homme de parole. Il serait fidèle à la femme qu'il épouserait, en l'occurrence Lucretia.

« Je sais, passons. Dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? demanda Naos.

\- Ta cousine m'a demandé de t'occuper.

\- La soirée en mon honneur est encore en préparation ?

\- Je pensais que cette soirée était une surprise, commença Tom. La discrétion d'Adversaril n'est décidément pas revenue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu t'en doutes. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Faisons un tour dans le parc. »

Le mois de mars était pluvieux, mais cela faisait trois jours qu'aucune goutte n'était tombée. Le soleil avait décliné mais il nappait encore l'herbe d'une douce lueur orange. L'air était encore frais à cette époque de l'année, c'est pourquoi Naos frissonnait légèrement. Tom restait impassible, le froid n'ayant aucun effet sur son corps. Les deux étudiants longèrent les serres où le professeur Ovolli, une femme blonde avec les cheveux en bataille, terminait son dernier cours. Tom aperçut parmi les élèves Orion, le jeune frère de Walburga et Lucretia.

Naos et lui ne s'attardèrent pas et rejoignirent le Lac. Ils se contentaient d'apprécier le paysage qu'ils quitteraient dans quelques mois. Leur sujet principal de conversation, pour le peu qu'ils parlèrent, fut Grindelwald. En ce début d'année 1944, le mage noir contrôlait déjà la plupart des pays du Nord et de l'Est. L'Angleterre le craignait depuis 1942, mais la menace devenait de plus en plus importante.

Tom n'avait pas peur, de toute manière, la seule chose qu'il pouvait perdre était sa vie. Ce qui expliquait son obsession avec ses recherches sur l'immortalité. Il se souvenait encore de la vision horrible que lui avait montré l'Epouvantard en troisième année. Son propre corps, mort. C'était à partir de ce jour qu'il s'était promis de tout faire pour être immortel.

Naos et lui rentrèrent au château pour le dîner. Comme à son habitude, Tom était entouré d'Alphard, Antonin, Naos, Luan et Walden. Tous des Sang Pur issus de grandes familles sorcières. Tom avait su s'entourer et se faire respecter, il avait une place dans cette société. Alice était assise aux côtés d'Antonin Nott, face à Walburga Black.

Une fois le repas fini, tous les Serpentards rejoignirent la Salle Commune. Les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année furent envoyés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. La plupart des quatrième année s'éclipsèrent aussi.

La soirée commença avec les présents offerts à Naos. Tom y prêta peu d'attention, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Quelqu'un alluma le tourne-disques et la soirée commença réellement. Tom, qui habituellement restait modéré, but plusieurs verres de Whisky. Il observait ses camarades depuis le sofa poussé sur le mur du fond. La salle n'était éclairée que par le feu brûlant dans le foyer et les quelques chandeliers disposés stratégiquement dans la pièce.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Alice s'installa à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent, comme Tom discutait avec Naos. Comme des amis. Alice jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et laissa échapper un rire.

Tom tourna le regard du visage de sa camarade et vit Naos embrassant Eva Rosier. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'amusant à cela, aussi Tom chercha ailleurs ce qui avait déclenché le rire d'Alice. Il faillit rire aussi en voyant le visage de Walburga, et Orion quitter la fête une main sur la tête. Le frère et la sœur de Lucretia ne semblaient pas trop apprécier le fait que Naos profite de sa liberté. Mais Tom les comprenait, Walburga connaissait Naos depuis des années et il avait toujours été frivole. Elle espérait sans doute qu'il se calmerait cette année.

Tom reporta son regard sur Alice. Il réalisa qu'elle avait changé pour lui. Il réalisa qu'il ne la voyait plus comme une simple connaissance, une camarade qu'il n'appréciait guère. Elle était désormais son amie. Il comprit cela après avoir remarqué qu'il acceptait cette aura venant d'elle. La protection, le sentiment de sécurité. Il plaisait désormais à Tom.

Cela n'empêchait pas cette envie qu'il gardait au fond de lui, cette envie de contrôler cette fille, de tout savoir sur elle. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit que le verre d'Alice n'était pas rempli de Whisky, mais d'eau.

« Tu ne bois pas ? demanda Tom, surpris.

\- Non, pas ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai bu, je me suis réveillée dans un lit à côté du tien, Tom.

\- Effectivement. »

Tom se souvint de cette nuit. Il l'avait aidée, chose qui lui paraissait tout de même insensée. Il se rappela alors son collier qu'il n'avait pu toucher. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui en parler, qu'il avait choisi de garder ce détail pour lui, surtout parce qu'elle ne le montrait jamais. Mais ce soir, son cerveau était embué par l'alcool, et mêlé au sentiment que créait l'aura d'Alice. Tom se lança :

« Alice, j'ai une question pour toi.

\- Tom, si c'est une question sur nos recherches, cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? répondit-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

\- Non, c'est par rapport à ton collier. Le soir après la soirée de Slughorn, j'ai voulu te l'enlever et... »

Il fut interrompu par Alice qui lui saisit le bras et le tira loin du bruit et des autres. Elle avait l'air paniqué.

« Tu as touché mon collier ? demanda-t-elle en lui pressant le bras.

\- Oui, je voulais te l'enlever pour dormir, et il m'a brûlé.

\- Par Merlin..

\- Et j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il était blanc alors que.. »

Cette fois, ce fut la baguette d'Alice qui l'interrompit. Elle était pointée sur la tête de Tom qui était comme pétrifié. Tom maudit immédiatement l'alcool et Alice pour savoir pratiquer à la perfection les sorts informulés. Il ne sut pas quel sort elle venait de lui lancer.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, allongé sur le sofa vert, Tom remarqua qu'il ne restait presque plus personne, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Il se leva lentement à cause de son mal de tête, et alla dans son dortoir. Il s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

 _Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Tu ne pouvais le laisser savoir ce détail. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait, ne t'en veux pas Alice... Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. J'ai obéi. Calme-toi, Alice. Je suis désolée, Tom.._


	5. Première terreur

Chapitre 5- Première terreur

Lorsque Tom s'éveilla ce matin, il entendit des bruits venant de la Salle Commune qu'il ne sut pas identifier, étant encore endormi. Il y prêta cependant peu d'attention et entra dans la salle de bain où il exécuta son petit rituel. Douche, rasage, coiffure, dents, mise en place de ce masque d'impassibilité. Il enfila ensuite son uniforme. Chemise, pantalon, cravate, pull léger sans manche, veste, chaussette, chaussure. Fin prêt, il sortit enfin du Dortoir. Il avait oublié les bruits.

C'est uniquement en arrivant dans la Salle Commune qu'il réalisa ce qu'étaient ces bruits. Des pleurs.

Des Première Année, une élève de Sixième Année, Vicky Bulstrode, tous pleuraient. Et ceux qui ne pleuraient pas avaient le visage fermé et triste.

Tom fit comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'il se doutait que quelque chose était arrivé. Il sortit de la salle commune des vert et argent et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il s'installa devant la Gazette. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le gros titre « Grindelwald, attaque à Ste Mangouste ». Il parcourut rapidement l'article jusqu'au total des morts et des blessés. 26 morts, médecins comme patients et 154 blessés. Tom ne fut pas choqué ou attristé par l'article.

Du génie, voilà ce qu'il pensa. Attaquer un hôpital. Il fallait y penser. Il eu tout de même une pensée pour le père, très influent, de Bulstrode, qui avait été tué dans l'attaque.

Il releva la tête du journal et observa les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Certains étaient assis, seuls, ils ne réalisaient sans doute pas. D'autres pleuraient, quelques amis autour d'eux afin de les réconforter. Même certains professeurs semblaient tristes. Tom vit sa professeur d'étude de Runes pleurer silencieusement devant l'article.

Le spectacle qu'offrait Poudlard aujourd'hui était vraiment désespérant, pensa Tom. Tout ça parce que ces idiots _aiment._

Tom se leva de table et retourna à la salle commune. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour cet après-midi et n'étant pas annulée, il devait savoir si ses _alliés_ l'accompagnaient toujours. Il ne trouva personne dans la salle baignée de vert, et marcha donc jusqu'au parc.

Le mois d'avril promettait un mois de mai ensoleillé et chaud. La température tournait autour de 13 degrés, et les élèves commençaient à retourner passer du temps près du Lac. Tom s'en approcha et vit Alice et Walbua assises au pieds d'un saule pleureur près du Lac. Adversaril était debout dos à elles et observait la surface paisible de l'eau. Tom allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut, près des Serpentardes, Black, Selwyn et Nott. Ils faisaient face à Potter et Macgonagall. Tom décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux petits groupes semblaient se disputer, ce qui n'étonna pas le vert et argent, habitué aux querelles inter-Maison, en particulier serpents et lions. Lorsqu'il arriva, la jeune poursuiveuse était prête à frapper Naos. En voyant Tom, elle retint son geste et se calma instantanément. C'était un des effets qu'il aimait voir sur le visage des gens. Le respect, la peur.

Tom était meilleur qu'eux, tous ces incapables dont il était entouré. Seule Alice arrivait à son niveau.

Macgonagall prit Potter par le bras puis le tira loin des quatre serpents. Tom lança un regard inquisiteur à Nott.

« Encore ces lions qui se pensent supérieurs et qui font des leurs, rien d'important _Voldemort._ »

Tom sourit. A la fin du mois de mars, il avait enfin trouvé le nom qu'il utiliserait. Voldemort, un nom qui lui permettrait enfin de laisser _Tom_ derrière, ce prénom qu'il hait tant, le prénom de son père, si commun. Il se démarquait enfin par son nom. Je suis Voldemort, l'anagramme parfait de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il demanda à ses camarades si la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était toujours de mise, question à laquelle il reçu une réponse positive.

Alphard qui était engagé à Adversaril Carrow avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui disant de se rapprocher d'elle. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers Alice et ses amies. Tom le suivit avec Nott et Selwyn. Le jeune Black resta debout près d'Adversaril tandis que Tom, Naos et Antonin s'assirent auprès d'Alice et Walbugra. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de discussion, chacun respectait le silence d'Adversaril dont le petit frère interné à Sainte-Mangouste depuis quatre ans avait péri dans l'attaque.

Tom s'en fichait un peu, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour fraternel, ce qu'était l'amour tout simplement. Il n'avait pas d'ami, uniquement des alliés. Ses relations ne duraient jamais, et n'avaient pour but que de satisfaire une fin personnelle.

Pour Tom, l'amour était à sens unique. Quelqu'un l'aimait, mais il n'aimait pas en retour. Et jusqu'alors, il n'avait même pas considéré la personne en face de lui, se sachant supérieur aux autres.

Mais Alice avait légèrement changé ce fonctionnement, ils étaient plutôt proche, et Tom sentait qu'elle l'aimait, comme un ami. Il ne ressentait pas ça pour elle, il la voyait avec respect, et la considérait comme son égale. Ou presque.

Tom se refusait d'y penser, mais il savait qu'il l'enviait. Elle savait aimer sans pour autant être faible ou montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Mais il savait qu'aimer rendait faible, Adversaril en était la preuve.

L'ambiance étant quelque peu lourde près des verts et argents, il décida d'aller voir professeur d'Arithmancie, Professeur Robins. Il voulait lui poser des questions en rapport à ses recherches sur les Magiciens. Il partit rapidement et retrouva le professeur dans sa salle de classe.

« Bonjour Monsieur, salua Tom.

-Tom, assieds toi mon grand ! »

Le professeur Robins était un homme chaleureux, pas très grand, un peu rondouillard, ses yeux étaient étirés et perçant. Tom sortit une feuille de parchemin où il avait noté quelques diagrammes arithmantiques trouvés dans un des grimoires d'Alice.

« Ces diagrammes sont très compliqués Tom, je vois que tu as déjà essayé de les résoudre, commença le professeur.

-Effectivement, et lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais traduire ces chiffres, j'ai pensé à vous.

-C'est gentil de ta part, répondit Robins.

-C'est normal monsieur.

-Je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps, tu permets que je garde ton parchemin ?

-Allez-y, merci Monsieur. »

Tom se leva et quitta la salle après que le professeur lui ai rappelé qu'il ne faisait ça que parce que Tom était le meilleur élève de sa classe.

Tom avançait beaucoup sur la piste des Magiciens et avait appris beaucoup de choses sur eux. Il savait que beaucoup périrent à leur création, c'est pourquoi il en reste très peu aujourd'hui. Afin de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, chaque magicien possédait une pierre avec des propriétés magiques très puissantes, assez puissantes pour contenir toute l'immense magie qu'ils possèdent.

Tom décida d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de faire le devoir de Sortilège que le professeur Lenuta avait donné.

Le temps passa rapidement jusqu'à l'après-midi, les élèves partaient pour Pré-au-Lard à 15 heures. Lorsque Tom arriva avec son autorisation il vit que la plupart des étudiants avaient choisi de rester au château. Il y avait seulement un autre groupe de Septième Année, des Poufsouffles, et quelques Sixième et Cinquième Années.

Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur, tous essayant de réconforter Adversaril.

Alice, qui n'était pas spécialiste dans le réconfort, s'était éloignée du groupe et marchait devant eux. Tom la trouva pensive. Malgré son amitié grandissante pour le jeune homme, Alice était distante avec lui. Tom ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle se comportait ainsi depuis l'anniversaire de Naos. Le Serpentard avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs de cette soirée, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour déclencher ce comportement de la part d'Alice.

Il la rejoignit sur le chemin. Il déboutonna sa veste et la retira.

« _En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil,_ dit Alice.

-Quoi ? questionna Tom qui n'avait pas compris.

-C'est une maxime française, cela veut dire qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance au mois d'avril, et il faut éviter de sortir comme si c'était l'été. »

Tom la regarda sourire, heureuse. Alice savait sourire d'une chose simple, et surtout, elle souriait. Très rarement, seulement avec des personnes qu'elle jugeait digne de recevoir cet honneur. L'honneur de voir le _vrai_ sourire d'Alice Magusglory. Quelque chose de simple et de beau. Tom n'avait jamais réellement souri en compagnie de quelqu'un, il s'agissait à chaque fois de faux sourire, ceux forcés.

Voyant qu'Alice n'était pas décidée à discuter, il se contenta d'apprécier la route à ses côtés.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, le petit groupe alla s'installer au Trois Balais, un pub qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Un homme vint leur demander leur commande. Le silence était lourd, un silence qui fut brisé par Adversaril.

« J'égorgerai Grindelwald si je le voyais.

-Tout le monde le ferait Riss', Vicky n'a pas quitté le Dortoir depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, dit Walbugra.

-En effet, ce qu'il a fait est absolument horrible, répondit Alphard.

-Moi, je trouve que ce n'est pas si grave, commença Alice, je veux dire, regarder, combien de Sang-Pur où personnes influentes ont été tuées ? Très peu. Oui il y a eu des pertes, mais elles ne sont pas si importantes que ça, hormis ton frère et le père de Vicky.

-Tu es égoïste Alice, répondit Naos.

-Elle ne l'est pas, elle a raison, ce qu'il a réalisé en attaquant Sainte-Mangouste, c'est du génie ! »

En voyant le regard incompréhensif de ses camarades après sa remarque, Tom argumenta :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il s'en ai pris directement au lieu où les personnes qu'il aurait blessé ailleurs auraient été emmenées. En faisait cela, il a réduit les chances de survie.

-C'est vrai que c'est un bon raisonnement, répliqua Antonin.

-Vous savez quel est le but de Grindelwald exactement ? lança Walburga.

-J'ai entendu dire que Grindelwald cherche l'immortalité, déclara Naos.

-Qui ne la recherche pas, répondit Alice.

-Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire que... »

Tom perdit le fil de la conversation, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Grindelwald était à la recherche de l'immortalité, et il était en Angleterre actuellement. Le cerveau de Tom relia ce fait à Alice qui l'aidait dans ses recherches à lui. Et si Grindelwald avait entendu parler d'une jeune fille à Poudlard qui avait des réponses à ses questions, qui avait peut-être une clé pour l'immortalité. Tom devait faire encore plus attention à Alice si c'était le cas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa première pensée fus de protéger Alice de Grindelwald, mais il pensa que c'était parce qu'il se sentait supérieur à cet homme, et qu'il voulait atteindre l'immortalité avant lui, et surtout sans lui. De toute manière, il avait déjà créer deux Horcruxes.

A cette pensée, il passa un doigt sur la bague des Jedusor. Il repensa à la terreur qu'il avait lu sur le visage de son père, ainsi que sur le visage de son oncle lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la maison de sa mère.

Le retour à Poudlard s'était bien passé, Alphard et Adversaril étaient restés ensemble tandis que les autres marchaient devant.

Tom se sentait bien, il était accompagné de sa camarade, cette jeune fille qu'il apprenait à connaître et qu'il semblait apprécier. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ce soir-là, Tom se coucha serein, il se coucha avec des images de sa vie future. Lui au-dessus de tous, telle que la nature l'avait choisi.


	6. Les Magiciens

Chapitre 6-Les Magiciens

Le dernier jour du mois d'avril, Tom trouva enfin des réponses. Malheureusement, chaque réponse à ses questions entraînait d'autres questions.

La journée avait commencée normalement, comme d'habitude. Les cours de Tom avaient débuté au cachot avec le professeur Slughorn. Fidèle à lui-même, Tom avait rapporté plus de vingt points à sa Maison grâce à ses nombreuses bonnes réponses.

Moins impliqué, ce fut Alice qui le dépassa dans le cours de Botanique du professeur Ovolli. Le déjeuner fut comme à l'accoutumée, Tom discutant de politique avec Nott et Selwyn tandis que sa camarade débattait au sujet de Grindelwald avec Walburga, Vicky et Adversaril.

Le professeur Dumbledore eut le même comportement que chaque jour durant son cours. Tom n'était pas au centre de l'attention, et ce dernier avait toujours cette impression que le professeur le surveillait. Enfin, la journée du mercredi se termina avec l'insupportable professeur Lenuta. Elle enseignait les Sortilèges depuis des années, et Tom lui trouvait un air de vieille fille à l'humour douteux.

Lorsque Tom sortit de cours, il n'accompagna pas les autres dans le parc et alla presque immédiatement à la bibliothèque. Alice devait lui remettre un autre livre dans une heure, et il bouillonnait d'impatience. Le dernier qu'il lui avait demandé s'était révélé inutile et ne l'avait pas aidé à en savoir plus sur les Magiciens. Il ne lui avait apporté que des informations sur leurs débuts dans un royaume peuplé de dragons, des siècles auparavant. L'histoire l'avait évidemment peu intéressé.

Forcé d'attendre Alice qui se détendait, il se mit à rédiger son devoir de Métamorphose.

Alors qu'il terminait son second parchemin, un raclement de chaise se fit entendre à ses côtés.

Il leva les yeux vers cette fille qu'il considérait désormais comme son amie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer dans tous les sens du terme. Pour lui, cela avait toujours été synonyme de faiblesse. Mais, d'une façon qui lui échappait, il appréciait cette fille. Il avait appris à la connaître, et malgré leurs différences, ils avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre. Peu à peu, leurs conversations étaient devenues calmes. Ses envies de la faire tomber plus bas que terre avaient presque disparu. Lorsque Tom s'en était rendu compte, il s'était longuement questionné et en était parvenu à la conclusion suivante : il appréciait Alice pour les renseignements qu'elle lui fournissait. Il ne voyait aucun autre raison possible.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, Alice sortit un livre de son sac. Il avait une couverture épaisse et abîmée. Les reliures dorées donnaient du caractère à la couverture noire mais simple. Sur cette couverture, il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucun ornement, juste écrit en lettres d'or le mot « Magiciens ». Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, très fines. Le stéréotype du vieux livre.

Tom le regardait avidement. Au moment où il l'avait vu, il avait su que tout était là. Chaque réponse aux questions qui l'obsédaient depuis des années se trouvaient dans l'ouvrage. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Alice, mais ne posa aucune question. Il la regarda simplement dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête doucement, en réponse à ce regard lourd de sens.

Lentement, il se saisit du grimoire. Le contact le fit frémir, il tourna précieusement la couverture. Tout le livre semblait avoir été écrit à la main. Tom commença sa lecture.

Le silence autour d'eux était pesant, l'air était chargé d'une émotion indéfinissable.

Alice regardait Tom tourner consciencieusement les pages du grimoire.

Il fallut moins d'une heure pour finir la première partie. La plus importante. Celle qui expliquait tout. Il leva lentement la tête et regarda Alice.

« Alors, on y est, c'est la réponse ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse à sa question, juste un mouvement positif de la tête. Tom ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Les Magiciens.

Des sortes de sorciers, en plus puissants. Des mages maîtrisant le son, la musique ou encore le chant. Leur pouvoir se résumait à créer de la musique. Au début, Tom trouva cela étrange, voir inutile. Tout le monde en était capable avec des instruments. Mais c'est là que tout changeait, les Magiciens n'avaient aucun instrument. Si on leur en donnait un, peu importe lequel, ils sauraient en jouer à la perfection sans jamais avoir appris à s'en servir. Cela coulait dans leur veine. Ils pouvaient créer de la musique à partir de rien, l'inspiration venant seule et toujours présente en eux. Les paroles venaient toutes seules, elles aussi. Leur magie sortait de la musique, sur un air doux et romantique, une aura d'amour qui touchait les personnes autour. Si l'air était triste, tous pleureraient. Mais, associée aux paroles, la musique devenait une arme.

Les Magiciens furent tués en nombre les premières décennies de leur existence, car ils ne maîtrisaient pas leur pouvoir, très difficile à contrôler. La musique vivait en eux, elle reflétait leurs émotions, et si ils ne la retenaient pas, elle éclatait sur les personnes aux alentours. Le meilleur moyen que les Magiciens de l'époque trouvèrent pour protéger leurs proches fut de s'isoler dans une montagne. Après quelques années, ils remarquèrent que des pierres étaient apparues, des pierres qui réagissaient à leur magie. Un des sorciers décida de tailler chacune d'entre elle et d'en faire des colliers. Il en donna un à chaque Magicien.

Chaque pierre contrôlait le pouvoir d'un Magicien. Chacune de ces pierres obtenait une couleur différente selon son possesseur. Très vite, ils comprirent que plus la couleur était claire, pâle, se rapprochant du blanc, plus le Magicien était puissant.

Les générations de Magiciens passèrent, chaque génération arrivant de mieux en mieux à contrôler son pouvoir.

Les dernières lignes étaient rédigées en latin, langue que Tom ne maîtrisait pas. Alice le regarda, impuissante. Tom voulait absolument savoir de quoi traitait ces lignes, il copia donc rapidement le texte, se leva, et se rendit le plus rapidement possible auprès du seul professeur de l'établissement qui pourrait lui traduire le dernier passage.

Le professeur Lenuta lui ouvrit la porte et demanda d'un ton impatient :

« Tom, que voulez-vous ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur, j'étais en train d'étudier un livre lorsque je suis tombé sur un texte qui m'a intrigué, mais les dernières lignes sont rédigées en latin et je n'arrive pas à les traduire.

-Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas mon problème jeune homme. Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer, allez plutôt voir un autre professeur. »

Le professeur referma la porte au nez de Tom. Évidemment, c'était trop simple, pensa-t-il. Il reprit son chemin en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. A sa connaissance, seuls quelques professeurs savaient lire le latin couramment. Puis il se souvint de sa troisième année à Poudlard, où il avait suivi des cours de Divination, et avait dû supporter une Gryffondor. Le vert et argent se précipita de nouveau à la bibliothèque où il la trouverait sûrement.

Son instinct ne s'était pas trompé; il la trouva en train de travailler avec une de ses amies.

« McGonagall, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service, engagea Tom.

-Te rendre service ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Une traduction, tu peux lire le latin si je ne m'abuse. »

Elle lui lança un regard avant de se saisir du bout de parchemin. Tom savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas ce service, elle avait trop peur. Il dut attendre cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne lui rende sans aucun mot le texte traduit.

Sans prendre la peine de la remercier, il s'éloigna en lisant les notes de la rouge et or.

Tom n'en revenait pas. Les dernières lignes mentionnaient le Magicien le plus puissant. Celui qui, selon le texte, avait un pouvoir de vie et de mort uniquement grâce à la musique. Celui qui était immortel. Il était nommé le Potentissimum. D'après la personne ayant écrit le livre, le Magicien avait dû naître autour des années 1500, le temps que le pouvoir soit parfaitement contrôlé par les sorciers sans la pierre. Au moment où la pierre n'avait plus que l'utilité d'un repère, d'une assurance, le Potentissimum est né.  
Il était forcément né, et était sans doute capable de donner l'immortalité à quiconque. Sans plus attendre, Tom retourna auprès d'Alice pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

Étrangement, il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait commencé ces recherches, comment il avait su pour les pierres, et pourquoi Alice avait décidée de l'aider. Mais peu lui importait maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait désormais était de trouver l'identité du Potentissimum.

Il expliqua tout en détail à la brune, jusqu'à l'histoire du Potentissimum. Tous les deux, ils décidèrent de renommer cette personne ''le Puissant''. La discussion qui suivit se centra particulièrement sur comment trouver cette personne.

Malgré l'amitié qui les liait désormais, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se disputer. Alice maintenait que le Puissant pourrait être utile, qu'il pourrait leur apprendre des choses et ne serait pas juste une pièce dans le jeu de Tom. Pour ce dernier, le Puissant n'était qu'un pion dans son plan, la personne qui lui donnerait l'éternité, la vie immortelle.

Tom décida de la laisser pour éviter qu'il ne se produise un accident. Déjà satisfait de ses recherches, il conclut qu'il pourrait chercher l'identité du Puissant dès le lendemain. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple, mais il avait le sentiment que ce serait possible.

Il se doutait qu'Alice aurait encore des livres, des manuscrits parlant de cette personne, il était impossible que, dans l'histoire des Magiciens, personne n'ai jamais rencontré cette personne. Tom y croyait, Tom l'espérait.

Tom décida de rester dans le dortoir jusqu'au repas. Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, ses pensées divaguaient des Magiciens au Puissant, du Puissant à l'immortalité, de l'immortalité à Grindelwald, de Grindelwald à Alice. Il réfléchissait à son avenir, à ses projets quelques peu modifié désormais. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de solution intermédiaire, il voulait travailler à Poudlard. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa maison. Mais avant, il devrait faire quelques petits boulots afin de trouver ses Horcruxes. Il pensait que Barjow & Beurk ferait l'affaire. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une alternative aux Horcruxes, il n'était plus obligé d'en concevoir. Il lui suffisait de trouver le Puissant et, une fois immortel, d'aller postuler à Poudlard. De cette manière, il commencerait enfin ses projets. Tous ces Sangs de Bourbes, tous ces Moldus, tous ces Traîtres à leur sang, il fallait les éliminer.

Étrangement, depuis quelques temps, Alice apparaissait dans chacun de ses plans. Celle-ci venait d'une famille de sorcier Sang Pur, qui pourrait avoir une influence importante sur la communauté sorcière. De plus, la jeune fille était très douée et puissante, égalant même Tom fréquemment. Elle pourrait vraiment être utile, mais surtout, Tom commençait à avoir besoin de lui parler. Pas en tant que son partenaire en travaux, mais en tant qu'ami. Il avait réalisé que les soirs où elle ne pouvait l'accompagner dans ses recherches, elle lui manquait. Il réalisait qu'il s'était attaché à cette sorcière qu'il ne pouvait supporter encore quelques mois auparavant.

Alors qu'il sortait du dortoir, il fut assailli par Adversaril et Walburga.

« Jedusor !

-Quoi ?

-Nous voulions savoir si tu voulais participer à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Alice !

-Enfin, on sait très bien que tu _vas_ y participer, mais peut-être que tu pourrais lui offrir quelque chose, continua Adversaril sur un ton innocent.

-...Je verrais.»

Il les planta là. Elles eurent juste le temps de crier que l'anniversaire serait la semaine suivante avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Tom ne se rappelait pas de la date de naissance de sa camarade, mais il avait effectivement souvenir des soirées ayant lieu début mai, en son honneur.

Tom sortit de la salle commune, suivi d'Antonin Nott et Naos Selwyn. Il hésitait à acheter un présent pour Alice. Après s'être installer à la table des serpents, Tom regarda dans la direction de la jeune brune. Elle se tenait droite, comme toujours. Sa façon de manger montrait sa bonne éducation et son statut dans la société. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Tom et lui sourit. Pas un de ses sourires cordiaux, ceux qu'elle offrait aux personnes avec lesquelles elle se devait de garder une bonne entente. Il ne s'agissait plus de ces sourires. C'était un sourire franc, sincère, amical.

Et, malgré sa précédente hésitation, le dîner de Tom se résuma à réfléchir ce qu'il pourrait offrir à sa camarade.


	7. Un joyeux anniversaire à toi !

Chapitre 7-Un joyeux anniversaire à toi !

Aujourd'hui, en ce samedi 8 mai, Alice fêtait ses 17 ans. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Adversaril et Walburga ne parlait que de la soirée en son honneur. On n'avait pas 17

ans tous les jours, Alice atteignait enfin sa majorité et ses amies voulaient fêter ça dignement. Elles avaient d'abord constitué la liste des invités, regroupant les enfants de sangs purs influents et les Serpentards. Il avait ensuite fallu décider d'un endroit, la salle commune n'étant pas une bonne idée. Rapidement, elles s'entendirent sur les bords du lac, mais cela nécessitait un accord du professeur Dippet. Étant les filles de puissantes familles contribuant à la richesse de l'école, il ne put qu'accepter.

Personne n'ayant l'audace de demander à Tom d'aider à la préparation des lieux, c'est ainsi qu'il se trouva en ce samedi après-midi, à garder Alice. Walburga considérant que la bibliothèque était un endroit trop exposé au parc, il avait fallu trouver un autre endroit pour occuper Alice. L'idée était tombée sous le sens, c'est ainsi que Tom décida de l'emmener dans cet endroit qu'il avait découvert lors de sa sixième année. La Salle-Sur-Demande.

Alors que les préparations avaient commencé en début d'après-midi, Tom avait guidé sa camarade jusqu'au septième étage, puis lui avait fait découvrir la pièce. Il avait demandé un endroit calme où ils pourraient tous deux se concentrer sur les recherches et les travaux.

Alice était calme, elle révisait pour les ASPIC tandis que Tom lisait un ouvrage sur le Puissant.

Les minutes défilaient et les deux adolescents s'ennuyaient de plus en plus malgré leurs occupations respectives. Après deux heures de révisions, Alice referma son livre de Sortilèges et rangea ses notes. Elle s'installa sur le canapé vert. Tom ne lui prêtait aucune attention et lisait attentivement chaque phrase du grimoire. Les recherches n'avançaient pas, tous les livres disaient la même chose. Mais Tom avait décidé de ne pas montrer sa frustration aujourd'hui.

Sa concentration diminuait tandis qu'il entendait du mouvement sur le canapé. Il faisait dos à Alice et ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais à en juger par tous les frottements du tissu, les soupirs d'exaspération poussés et les grincements incessants, Alice devait changer de positions toutes les secondes. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit Alice, telle une petite fille, jambe le long du mur, tête pendant au-dessus du sol, les bras croisés autant qu'elle le pouvait sur sa poitrine. Sa tresse habituelle frôlait le sol.

« Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-elle.

-J'avais pas remarqué ! Bon, si tu voulais bien arrêter tes enfantillages, tu as 17 ans Alice !

-Je m'ennuie, répéta-t-elle en insistant chaque syllabe.

-...Alice, dit Tom d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais Tom, répliqua la jeune fille en se relevant, c'est mon anniversaire et je suis obligée de rester cloîtré ici ! Je veux m'amuser ! »

Elle poussa de nouveau un soupir et s'affala sur le canapé, bras croisés, affichant une mimique boudeuse. Tom la trouva mignonne ainsi et referma son livre.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'Alice Magusglory veut s'amuser ! »

Tom lui faisait face, assis sur sa chaise.

« Une Magusglory sait s'amuser mieux que personne ! La musique, la danse, les jeux et même les enfantillages mon cher ! »

Elle finit sa phrase en tirant la langue, attrapa un coussin et lui lança à la figure. Tom n'eut pas le temps de stopper l'arme d'Alice et le reçu en pleine tête. Alors qu'il le jetait plus loin, il l'entendit. Alice riait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments devant lui. La première fois qu'il entendait ce son clair et joyeux s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et évita de justesse le coussin qu'elle avait envoyé. Il comprenait où elle en venait, mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser prendre à ce jeu.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il suffit quelques secondes à Alice pour réussir à convaincre Tom de ramasser les coussins éparpillés dans la pièce et à prendre sa revanche.

Peu à peu, les deux adolescents abandonnèrent leur visage passif pour se laisser aller aux rires. Ils finirent la partie, allongés à même le sol, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alice se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

« Par les dessous de Merlin ! Tom ! Il est bientôt 19 heures !

-Et alors ?

-Je dois me préparer pour ma soirée d'anniversaire ! Je ne vais quand même pas y aller en uniforme, s'écria-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, retourne au Dortoir, je m'occupe de ranger la salle. »

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce sans réfléchir à cette excuse. Tom n'avait aucun besoin de ranger la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il laissa une minute s'écouler, se releva et sortit lui aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé aller ainsi avec Alice. Il n'aurait pas du, ce n'était pas un comportement digne de lui. Il s'en voulait, malgré sa proximité avec Alice, il s'était toujours juré de ne laisser personne voir ses sentiments. La joie en faisait partie, bien qu'il n'est jamais ressenti une joie semblable. Il s'était senti.. Revigoré, vraiment heureux.

Il rejoignit le Dortoir très vite afin de mettre des vêtements plus confortables. Possédant peu, il se vêtit de la chemise de son uniforme ainsi que son pantalon noir. Après un passage très rapide dans la salle de bain, il sortit de l'antre des Serpents et se rendit dans le parc.

Grâce à un sort lancé sans doute par Dippet, uniquement les invités pouvaient voir les installations de la soirée. Des lanternes avaient été installées dans les arbres, des guirlandes lumineuses tombaient dans les feuilles du saule pleureur. Des lampions éclairaient les abords du lac. Plusieurs tables rondes avaient été installées, chacune de cinq places. On pouvait voir sur toutes une lanterne et cinq couverts face à cinq chaises. Chaque couvert était accompagné d'un nom, indiquant les places des invités. Une habitude courante chez les sorciers de haut rang pensa Tom. Deux pistes de danses avaient été installées, une entre les arbres et une autre près du lac. Une scène avait été monté sur laquelle résidaient plusieurs instruments ensorcelés pour jouer seuls. Sous le saule pleureur se trouvait un banc. Le buffet était dressé devant la piste de danse des arbres.

Tom trouvait le décor très réussi et félicita intérieurement Walburga et Adversaril qui avaient sans aucun doute été aidées. Sa première réaction fut de chercher sa place. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il ne fut pas surpris. Les deux amies d'Alice l'avaient placé à gauche de Naos et de l'autre côté se trouvait Walburga. Face à lui, Alice. Il déposa donc sa veste sur la chaise et rejoins les autres invités déjà arrivés afin de les saluer. Il ne prit pas cette peine pour ces camarades déjà vus, mais alla féliciter platement Adversaril et Walburga pour leur travail.

Alors que presque tout le monde était présent, la reine de la soirée apparut enfin. A l'instant où Tom la vit, il y eut une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il se dit que nulle femme au monde ne pourrait égaler Alice sa beauté était époustouflante. La jeune fille portait une robe de cocktail vert bouteille. Les manches trois-quart laissaient tout de même apparaître subtilement les fines épaules d'Alice. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux en anglaises et les avait relevés en une queue de cheval. Uniquement une mèche non bouclé tombait sur son visage fin. La jupe s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Elle était restée très naturelle et était sublime.

Elle sourit à cette assemblée, un sourire faux que seulement Tom savait reconnaître. La fête commença. On but un peu en dansant, puis chacun rejoins sa place. Des Elfes de Maisons servirent les invités tandis que les verres se remplissaient de champagne.

Malgré sa connaissance de la richesse des familles d'Adversaril et Walburga, Tom ne comprenait pas comment elles avaient réussi à convaincre le directeur à autoriser l'alcool. Puis cela tomba sous le sens. Il ne savait pas et ne pouvait voir.

Tom se concentra alors sur l'organisation des tables. Personne ne pouvait douter des organisateurs, chaque table était organisée de manière à avoir au moins un couple de mariage arrangé. La seule table qui échappait à cette condition était celle de Tom. Celle juste à côté était composée d'Alphard, mais sa future femme se trouvait à la table de Tom, Vicky Bulstrode accompagnée d'un Serdaigle en sixième année et Antonin avec Morgane Parkinson, une sixième année de Serpentard.

Le jeune homme ramena son regard sur sa propre table. La conversation tournait autour des ASPIC et Tom s'y intéressait peu. Adversaril et Walburga portaient toutes deux une robe courte. Celle de Walburga avait un col victorien noir en dentelle relié aux manches faites elles aussi de dentelle. Ce col permettait de couvrir le bustier de la jeune fille. Quant à Adversaril, elle avait revêtu une robe qui semblait venir des années 1920.

Le repas passa rapidement, mais Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Alice. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il la trouvait belle.

Tentant d'arrêter de la fixer, il regarda à la table d'Alphard. Il surprit alors le regard d'Antonin fixé sur Alice. Tom connaissait ce regard. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Ces pensées furent interrompues par Naos.

« Mais toi Alice, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque accord te concernant ?

-C'est normal. Mes parents ont choisi de ne pas faire d'alliance, répondit-elle.

-Dans quel but ? Demanda Adversaril.

-Ils veulent que j'épouse l'homme qui me conviendra, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit à ma sœur.

-Tu es chanceuse. Regarde moi, débuta Walburga, je suis fiancée à un de mes cousins éloignés !

-Et moi, je vais devenir la malheureuse belle-sœur de Walburga tu te rends compte ! Se plaignit Adversaril en riant.

-Je crois que tout le monde à cette table est relié à la famille Black, lança Naos.

-Sauf Tom et moi je suppose », répliqua Alice en se resservant un verre de Whisky.

Alice était comme ça. Elle buvait beaucoup en soirée, mais elle avait tendance à avoir l'alcool joyeux donc cela ne gênait pas grand monde. Tom se rappela la soirée de Noël où il l'avait aidée alors qu'elle était soûle. Il eut l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait, mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Mis à part le mariage, vous comptez faire quoi à votre sortie de Poudlard ? Demanda Naos.

-J'aimerai aller travailler au Ministère, malgré ma position, répondit Adversaril.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, continua Tom.

-Rester à Londres ou voyager, commença Alice, j'aimerai partir en Amérique, voir les quartiers magiques de Rio et visiter l'Australie.

-Je suppose que je m'occuperai de mes enfants, rester à la maison. Je connais Orion, et ma famille, je n'aurais pas vraiment d'autres options. »

Tom perdit le fil de la conversation après les paroles de Walburga. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'Alice aimerait voyager. Est-ce parce qu'elle ne se plaît pas en Angleterre, ou bien pour fuir la menace de Grindelwald ? Ou bien elle chercherait un mari.. A cette pensée, il releva automatiquement les yeux vers Antonin qui ne cessait de regarder Alice. Tom remarqua que sa promise, Morgane, n'était pas ravie de ce désintérêt total pour sa personne.

Le temps des cadeaux vint plus rapidement que prévu. Tous se réunirent autour du buffet où se trouvaient tous les cadeaux autour du magnifique gâteau. Alice reçut beaucoup de lettres, bijoux simples et présents charmants de la part des garçons de Sang-Pur n'étant pas engagé à une autre fille. Il s'agissait bien là de gagner le cœur d'un très bon parti. Puis enfin, vint les cadeaux de ses camarades les plus proches. De la part de Naos, une broche en argent. Adversaril avait quant à elle acheté du parfum à la jolie jeune fille. Walburga lui offrit une chemise de nuit avec un col carré. Elle était blanche avec des petits détails en dentelle. Tom se demanda pourquoi il détaillait autant ce vêtement et s'en désintéressa. Le cadeau d'Antonin se trouvait dans un grand écrin, laissant peu de place au doute. Alice en sortit un très beau médaillon. Elle se tourna vers le dernier cadeau. La forme laissait deviner un livre. Tom avait beaucoup hésiter avant de choisir son cadeau, mais il espérait au fond qu'elle apprécierait.

Ses longs doigts blancs déchirèrent soigneusement le paquet vert. Alice en sortit un carnet vide à la couverture noire. Au dos était inscrit en lettre d'or son nom.

« Un journal intime, déclara Tom, il est ensorcelé, uniquement toi peux lire et écrire à l'intérieur. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire, un véritable sourire. Elle déposa son présent sur la table et le gâteau fut coupé.

Tout le monde s'était servi du gâteau, et désormais tous dansaient en rythme sur la musique jouée. L'ambiance était propice aux rapprochements, c'est pour cela que l'on voyait beaucoup de futurs couples danser ensemble. Walburga et Adversaril avaient fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Tom ne dansait pas mais observait Alice. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et elle était heureuse. Malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle conservait toujours son masque d'impassibilité un minimum et ne laissait pas sortir ses véritables sentiments.

Mais la colère grondait en lui. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué Antonin. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Alice. Tom n'aimait pas, il savait que le jeune homme profitait du fait qu'elle avait bu. Dans le Dortoir des garçons, c'était un fait, Antonin convoitait Alice mais il disait attendre le moment opportun.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Antonin avait atteint sa cible. Il dansait avec Alice, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son corps. La colère montait en Tom. Alice ne semblait pas remarquer le regard d'Antonin. Tom faillit recracher l'eau qu'il buvait lorsqu'il vit Antonin poser son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ce fut Walburga qui interrompu Antonin dans son élan. Il recula son visage, passablement énervé. Alice n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il allait l'embrasser. Tom se leva alors et s'approcha d'eux.

« Antonin, je peux t'emprunter ta partenaire ? Questionna Tom »

Son ton n'avait laissé aucun choix à Antonin qui fut obligé de s'éloigner d'Alice. Walburga fit de même.

Tom dansa quelques minutes avec la jeune fille. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et fermait les yeux en fredonnant l'air. Elle était sublime.

Tom profita du moment pour la détailler de près. Elle avait de longs cils et ses sourcils étaient bien dessinés. Sa bouche était plutôt fine mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il remarque un petit grain de beauté à côté de son œil droit.

Surpris de l'envie qu'il venait d'avoir, il lâcha Alice. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Tom lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était ça, l'amitié ? Il ne connaissait pas les sentiments en lui, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait soudainement eu envie de la protéger de tout. D'Antonin, de Grindelwald, de la maladie. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il commençait à apprécier réellement quelqu'un.

Mais, lorsqu'il se retourna, voir Antonin de nouveau près d'elle l'empli de rage et de haine.

Alice était trop soûle pour réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Antonin n'avait pas le droit de profiter d'elle ainsi.

Après une minute de danse, Tom vit Antonin entraîner Alice sous le saule pleureur. Il les suivit. Arrivés près du banc, Tom savait que personne ne verrait ses camarades. Il vit alors Antonin déposé de nouveau ses mains sur le cou d'Alice et se pencher vers elle, mais personne ne l'interrompis cette fois, et il parvint à embrasser la magnifique Serpentarde.

Tom remarqua qu'elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Antonin continua de l'embrasser tout en descendant de plus en plus ses mains dans le dos d'Alice. Elle le repoussa alors et s'éloigna. Tom en fut ravi, mais il continua de suivre la jolie brune. Elle était partie s'asseoir à l'écart de la fête, munie du journal intime qu'il lui avait offert et de la plume et l'encre de la part de Potter. Elle ouvrit le carnet et commença à écrire.

« Accio carnet », murmura Tom.

Son propre journal apparut alors, il l'ouvrit et les mots s'inscrivaient en même temps qu'Alice écrivait.

 _Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom. Aide-moi.. Tom.. Je ne voulais pas. Par Merlin, je ne veux pas que Tom apprenne._

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne quoi ? Tom referma son carnet tandis qu'elle refermait le sien. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Pas directement, et elle ne savait pas que son carnet était relié à celui de Tom, mais elle l'avait fait. Antonin, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour Antonin, elle voulait de l'aide. Tom savait quoi faire.

 **Minuit passé. J'ai réussi à l'embrasser ce soir. Elle m'a peut-être repoussé, mais elle ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois. La soirée s'est finie il y a une heure et je rentre seulement à la Salle Commune. Alors que je rejoignais les cachots, une silhouette fit son apparition. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.**

 **« Tu vas payé. »**


	8. Soupçon

Chapitre 8-Soupçons

Il était dix heures. Tom était réveillé. Il se trouvait dans à l'Infirmerie. En face de lui, Antonin dormait encore. On voyait cependant l'entaille sur sa joue gauche et un œil au beurre noir commençait à se former.

« Monsieur Nott a été trouvé dans cet état par un élève de Poufsouffle ce matin. Le pauvre garçon était sur les marches du château. Il a aussi la cheville foulée et une côte de cassée professeur Dippet, expliqua l'infirmière.

-Pauvre petit. Monsieur Jedusor ? Interrogea Dippet.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-En tant que Préfet de la Serpentard, je vous demande de trouver qui a commis cet acte à l'encontre de votre camarade.

-J'y veillerai Professeur. »

Le professeur Dippet acquiesça puis sortit. A côté d'Antonin était assise la jeune rousse.

« Miss Bulstrode, vous allez devoir sortir, monsieur Nott a besoin de repos. »

Vicky se leva et quitta elle aussi l'infirmerie, suivie de Tom. Devant attendait Alice et Walburga.

« Alice, tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque ? Questionna Tom.

-Je.. Oui. »

Tom était perturbé par son hésitation.

« Tom ?

-Oui ?

-Merci pour ton cadeau, ça m'a vraiment touché.

-Tout le monde en offre tu sais, répondit Tom bien que le compliment lui ai fait quelque chose.

-Non, tu n'en as jamais offert à personne. »

Elle avait raison.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre quelque chose ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Ce serait à moi de me questionner. M'offrir un cadeau signifie-t-il que tu m'apprécies ?

-Je n'apprécie personne.

-Pourtant, tu cherchais à m'éloigner de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

-T'éloigner de ?..

-Antonin ! J'ai croisé ton regard plusieurs fois hier soir, j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais, commença-t-elle, et d'autres personnes sont témoins.

-Où veux-tu en venir », coupa Tom troublé.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été aussi visible, lui qui restait impassible en toute circonstance. Les deux adolescents marchaient à un rythme soutenu.

« Laisse-moi terminer Tom ! Tu donnais l'impression de vouloir tuer Antonin, tu étais effrayant. Et ce matin, quelle est la nouvelle qui nous attend dans la Salle Commune ? »

Tom restait silencieux.

« Tom, quelle est cette nouvelle ! Antonin à l'infirmerie ! »

Tom se tendit. Avait-il vraiment été si peu discret ? Alice s'était arrêtée et regardait Tom. Il était clairement visible qu'elle était en colère.

« C'est une malheureuse coïncidence Alice ! Se défendit Tom.

-Pas à moi Jedusor ! »

Ce fut comme se faire poignarder. Jedusor. Eux qui avaient fait tant de progrès jusqu'à s'appeler par leur prénom. Et voilà qu'Alice l'appelais _Jedusor_. Il referma totalement son visage.

« Que veux-tu Magusglory. Dippet m'a chargé de trouver qui a commis cet affreux crime à l'encontre de Nott et je le ferais. Sur ce, notre conversation est finie et je vais me passer de toi pour ces recherches. »

Il la laissa là et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Rapidement, il atteint le calme et l'ambiance studieuse, s'assit à sa table habituelle et sortit de son sac ses notes et le dernier livre emprunté à Alice.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Pas en sachant qu'elle n'était pas à côté, en train de réviser. Après dix vaines minutes, il rangea rageusement ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

Très vite, il rejoint la Salle-Sur-Demande, pénétra dans la pièce sombre, pleine des faux ennemis à battre qu'il avait ordonné. Baguette en main, il enchaîna sort après sort, éliminant un à un son père, son grand-père, son oncle, Dumbledore. Sans vraiment réaliser, ce fut Grindelwald qui fut le suivant. Pourquoi Grindelwald était-il apparu comme un ennemi ? C'était la première fois, depuis que le jeune homme s'entraînait ici, que le mage noir faisait son apparition. Tom n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et continua son entraînement.

Il était bientôt dix-huit heures. Tom avait passé l'après-midi dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, écrasant ses adversaires imaginaires. Il n'était pas allé manger le midi. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis de longs mois. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ses recherches avec Alice.

Elle aussi ne disparaissait plus autant qu'avant, Tom l'avait remarqué.

Il sortit de la Salle-Sur-Demande et marcha dans l'air frais du couloir. C'était revigorant. Ses pas le menèrent dans le parc où quelques élèves flânaient encore avant le dîner.

L'herbe était verte et les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur le lac. C'était calme. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil au saule pleureur où Antonin avait embrassé Alice le soir précédent. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

Penser à Alice le ramena à un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Alice, elle avait toujours été là dans ses entraînements, représentant un ennemi. Tom se rappelait de cette époque, pas si lointaine, où la présence d'Alice lui était insupportable, où la vue de la jeune fille le remplissait de dégoût et de haine malgré sa beauté. Un temps où Tom détestait cette fille, aussi puissante que lui, aussi intelligente, mystérieuse et belle.

La belle Alice Magusglory, une des dernières héritières de ce nom prestigieux. Le nom d'une des plus anciennes famille de sorcier. Sans doute pas Sang-Pur les premiers temps, mais depuis quinze générations au moins, seulement du Sang Pur coulait dans les veines des Magusglory. Mais cet empire allait sombrer. Il ne restait qu'Alice et sa sœur, et même si des enfants elles venaient à avoir, le nom ne serait plus qu'un souvenir du passé.

Lorsque Tom était entré en seconde année, il avait fait énormément de recherches sur les familles Sang Pur et respectée du monde sorcier. Il s'était donc renseigné sur les Magusglory.

Les Magusglory, aussi loin que les archives remontent, existaient déjà au Moyen-Age. Leur emblème représentait une fleur à cinq pétales, reliée à une arabesque. Tom se souvenait avoir lu leur devise, mais elle ne lui revenait pas en mémoire. Une famille Sang-Pur dont les origines restaient peu certaines.

Les Sang-Pur, une communauté après tout. Derrière cette appellation, ce statut sorcier, se cachait une société avec ses idées, ses valeurs, ses coutumes. Tom en savait assez pour pouvoir se fonder parmi eux. Les sorciers de haut rang dans ce monde n'était que des Sang-Pur. Tom avait appris leurs idées, Tom les avait approuvé. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à constituer son plan, son avenir. Toute sa troisième année fut centrée sur cette tâche. Asservir Moldus, écraser les Sang-de-Bourbe et se débarrasser des Cracmols.

Il avait finalement trouvé une idée de génie, il ne lui restait que l'immortalité à acquérir. Le plus difficile. Il créa son premier Horcruxe en cinquième année, après avoir assassiné à l'aide du Basilic cette vermine de Serdaigle. L'été dernier, il tua son père, ce Moldu qui l'avait abandonné. Il créa alors un second Horcruxe, un Horcruxe qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

Mais alors que cette septième année aurait dû être l'année de recrutement plus approfondis pour ses alliés, Alice avait débarqué dans sa vie. Elle y était déjà avant évidemment, mais elle n'avait jamais autant eu d'importance aux yeux de Tom. Depuis quelques temps, ses plans en étaient changés et, le plus important de tout, c'était cet avertissement au fond de lui. Tom, sans jamais savoir pourquoi, voulait plus que tout qu'elle ne découvre jamais ses plans, les Horcruxes. Pas dans un souci de discrétion ou de haine pour elle, mais parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Son avis importait à ses yeux plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Soudain, Tom fut bousculé pas quelqu'un. La personne s'excusa en vitesse et accéléra sa marche. Tom reconnut de dos Lupin, le garçon qui avait accompagné Alice à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn. Aussitôt, Tom eut envie de le frapper. Il se souvenait d'Alice disant avoir trop bu à cause de Lupin. A ce moment, il n'y avait pas fait attention, pensant à un mensonge de la part de la jeune fille qu'il savait peu raisonnable en matière d'alcool. Mais une idée venait d'apparaître, et si Lupin avait vraiment fait boire Alice plus que de raison ?

Une image de la soirée lui revenait en tête, Lupin, tentant une approche osée, descendant ses mains plus qu'il ne le fallait lors du slow. Tom vit rouge et en quelques secondes, le jeune Serdaigle qui s'éloignait se retrouva au sol, coincé par un sort de Jeambencôton.

Tom passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Il devait se calmer, sinon il n'en finirait plus. La moitié des garçons de Poudlard désiraient Alice. La plupart pour son nom et sa fortune, la beauté étant un plus, pour les autres il s'agissait du nom et de la fortune qui formaient le plus. Antonin était un des premiers, le Serpentard n'ayant jamais tenté sa chance jusqu'à hier soir. Des bribes de conversations revenaient à Tom, des discussions de samedi soir entre ses camarades dans le Dortoir. La plupart du temps, ils s'agissait de discussions salaces, les hormones des jeunes hommes en ébullition. Ces conversations aux sujets de leurs amies, allant de Walburga à Alice en passant par les plus jeunes et les plus âgées jusqu'à leur sixième année. Tom n'y avait jamais participé, trouvant ces discussions futiles et dégradantes pour les femmes.

A ses yeux, elles n'étaient pas des objets, et n'étaient pas faibles, Alice en était la preuve. Il pensait que les femmes devraient détenir autant de pouvoirs politiques que les hommes.

Pour leur époque, Tom trouvait que trop peu de femmes travaillaient dans la politique, il savait cependant que la nomination de la sœur d'Alice au poste de rédactrice en chef dans le domaine politique à la Gazette avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Mais, aussi brillante que sa sœur, elle avait montré ses talents et ses connaissances.

Alice, une des femmes les plus brillantes qu'il connaisse, bien qu'il refusait toujours de s'avouer son affection pour elle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté, il ne pouvait nier cette colère qui montait en lui lorsqu'il avait vu Antonin profiter d'elle. Il appréciait la jeune fille et cela lui faisait peur. Il s'agissait là d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Jedusor ! »

Interrompu dans sa marche relaxante, il faillit s'emporter sur la personne l'appelant, mais il s'adoucit quelque peu en voyant le visage si familier :

« Oui ? »

Prononcer Magusglory fut au-dessus de ses forces.

« Infirmerie, immédiatement, Antonin vient de se réveiller. »

Sa voix intimait l'ordre, mais elle attendit tout de même qu'il soit à son niveau pour avancer. Il la sentait stressé, soucieuse, bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien. Une habitude qu'il avait remarqué chez elle l'avait trahi. Quelque chose d'indécelable si on ne connait pas la personne. Elle se tenait légèrement plus droite mais son visage était orienté un peu plus vers le sol. Elle ne faisait ça que lorsqu'elle était soucieuse ou stressée, Tom le savait. Habituellement, elle se tenait droite mais pas trop, tout en regardant droit devant elle, le menton relevé.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Tom pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit d'Antonin, Slughorn était déjà là.

« C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ? Demandai-t-il.

-Oui, une silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Et elle n'a rien dit, rien qui pourrait t'indiquer son identité ?

-Non Monsieur, débuta Antonin, je crois qu'elle m'a parlé mais je ne me rappelle plus de ses paroles..

-Très bien, repose-toi maintenant. »

Le professeur se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie en adressant un signe de tête à Tom et Alice. Cette dernière le regardait suspicieusement. Il se souvenait encore de leur conversation ce matin. Le soupçonnait-elle toujours ? A en juger par son regard, oui.

Tom sentait la tension dans la pièce, il sentait ce regard accusateur. Il restait impassible, fixant le blessé. Alors qu'il sentait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, ils furent mis dehors par l'infirmière.

« Jedusor, débuta Alice.

-Je ne veux pas encore parler de ça Magusglory, je t'ai dis que je n'ai rien fait. »

Il fut légèrement surpris de la tristesse qu'il remarqua dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Magusglory.

« Tu t'obstines, je ne suis pas aveugle Tom. »

Elle le laissa dans le couloir. Tom était bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cet éloignement soudain, ce rejet, ces tensions qui montaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une erreur. Il retourna silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas du lit d'Antonin où l'infirmière s'affairait. Une fois sa dernière pommade appliquée, elle se tourna vers Tom :

« Monsieur Nott doit se reposer, vous pourrez le voir demain. J'espère que vous trouverez la personne qui a commis cet acte, il mérite une sanction à la hauteur de sa faute. »

La petite femme se tourna et retourna dans son bureau. Tourné vers Antonin, Tom le fixait. Chaque blessure.

« Tu as mérité toutes ces blessures. Tu as mérité ce que je t'ai fait. »

Et sur ces mots, Tom se retourna et quitta la pièce dont la blancheur le rendait malade.


	9. Tensions

Chapitre 9-Tensions

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que cette situation durait.

Antonin était sorti de l'infirmerie le mardi. Aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu sur l'identité de son agresseur, ce qui était un bon point pour Tom. Le mauvais point était Alice.

Plus précisément, son aura. Chaque fois, sans exception, qu'elle se trouvait proche de Tom, il ne ressentait plus de protection, la sensation de sécurité avait disparu pour laisser place à une ambiance pesante, chargée de doute et de méfiance. Une aura de quelqu'un le soupçonnant. A juste titre, mais Tom refusait de l'avouer, il sentait qu'il la perdrait si il le faisait.

De plus, la jeune fille ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, ce qui ne lui permettait pas d'avancer dans ses recherches, il avait dû stopper. Le repas était passé, et Tom attendait quatorze heures avant de rejoindre le cours de Potion. En attendant, il était installé à la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Têtenjoy leurs faisait étudier le sortilège du Patronus, et elle avait décidé de les faire passer à la pratique aujourd'hui. Tom se renseignait donc sur les significations des animaux afin de pouvoir interpréter le résultat de chacun de ses camarades.

Après avoir rangé son livre et quitté la bibliothèque, Tom avait rejoint les cachots. Le professeur Slughorn annonça au début du cours qu'il était possible que des odeurs se diffusent dans la salle à cause des potions qui mijotaient pour les sixième année.

Tom ne fut pas dérangé jusqu'à la deuxième heure où l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé devint plus forte. Cette odeur rappelait à Tom la Chambre des Secrets ce qui l'apaisait. L'odeur de livre et de poussière comme dans la bibliothèque lui chatouillait également le nez. Il ne savait quelle potion diffusait cette odeur mais cela lui plaisait. S'ajoutant aux deux autres odeurs, Tom sentait des effluves d'une fleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Alice était assise à côté de lui, il décida donc de lui demander si elle savait de quelle fleur il s'agissait.

« Moi je sens de l'amarante mais cela m'étonnerait que ce soit la fleur que tu cherches, répondit-elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Jedu- Tom. Il s'agit d'Amortentia, nous ne sentons pas les mêmes odeurs. Personellement, je sens l'odeur de ma salle de musique personnel, de fraise et comme je te l'ai dit, d'amarante. »

Il se tut. Il se rappelait avoir étudier l'Amortentia l'année passée, mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait rien senti à l'époque. Une légère odeur de renfermé mais pas aussi forte. Il ne comprenait pas.

Cette histoire d'Amortentia lui trotta dans la tête jusqu'en DCFM. Là, il dut se vider la tête afin de se concentrer sur la tâche du jour. Il avait deux heures pour créer un Patronus parfait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était angoissé à l'idée d'échouer. Il n'avait pas trouver de souvenir heureux, il devrait se contenter du jour où Dumbledore lui a annoncé qu'il était un sorcier, en espérant que cela suffirait.

Le cours commença et les « spero patronum » retentirent peu à peu dans la pièce.

Au bout d'une heure, Tom n'en était toujours pas parvenu à créer un Patronus correct, son échec l'énervait et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le seul souvenir heureux de sa vie.

Autour de lui se mouvaient déjà plusieurs animaux. Naos avait fait apparaître un majestueux tigre qui observait paresseusement la libellule d'Adversaril. Peu étonné, il vit Antonin faire apparaître un vautour.

Alice n'avait pas encore tenté le sort et observait ses camarades et leurs Patronus. Tom la vit se lever puis sortir sa baguette. Elle semblait prête, détendue, un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait sans doute trouvé son souvenir heureux. Tom eut envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire apparaître un sourire aussi sincère sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il l'observa prononcer la formule tout en agitant sa baguette, il sentait au bout de ses propres doigts de légers picotement. Une forme argenté s'échappa de la baguette d'Alice, trop rapide pour qu'il ne puisse la voir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu essayé d'apercevoir l'animal de la jeune fille, il fut attaqué par un oiseau. Il s'intéressa donc à ce-dernier, tentant de voir de qui le corbeau était le Patronus. Avec surprise, Tom réalisa qu'il s'agissait du sien.

Il avait réussi ! Il avait fait apparaître un corbeau d'argent qui observait d'un œil méprisant les autres animaux. Mais comment avait-il fait ? Il était en train de regarder Alice jeter son sort... Il était en train de penser à elle. Serait-ce possible ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Tom chassa l'idée qui lui était venue, bien qu'il savait qu'elle était la vérité. Il préférait la nier. Il regardait son corbeau voler dans la salle, décrivant des cercles. Il le vit plonger vers le sol et repartir vers le plafond, mais sa montée fut interrompu par un autre animal.

Un chat tentait d'attraper son corbeau, mais au lieu d'être agressif, le chat semblait joueur. Le corbeau d'argent prenait peur mais restait fier et reculait à chaque coup de patte. Dédaigneux, il s'envola juste après un énième coup. Tom chercha alors le propriétaire du Patronus du félin. Il tomba alors sur ce-dernier, au pieds d'Alice. Elle souriait, amusée par le tour que son chat avait joué au corbeau de Tom.

Un chat, l'esprit d'indépendance et d'aventure. Alice, faisant route seule et voulant voyager. Tom aurait pût deviner que son animal serait un chat. Alors, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait lu sur le corbeau. Une transformation personnelle, l'intelligence et la manipulation. Le corbeau était parfait, bien que Tom aurait beaucoup parié sur le serpent.

En sortant du cours, Tom remarqua un nouveau livre dans son sac. Un livre de la part d'Alice. Elle ne pouvait même plus lui donner en face, Tom se sentit offensé, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère un nouveau livre signifiait de nouveaux indices pour la recherche du Puissant.

Mais, alors qu'Alice s'éloignait de lui, des questions venaient de naître dans son esprit. Où se procurait-elle tous les livres, comment les avait-elle trouvé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les possède ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait commencé ces recherches ni comment Alice s'était rendue utile dès le départ. Elle lui cachait des choses, il s'en doutait, mais il voulait savoir lesquelles. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle possédait tous ces livres sur les Magiciens, puis son aura aussi. Personne ne possédait d'aura comme la sienne ni aussi forte. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose en elle d'étrange cependant Tom n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

Alice Magusglory était un mystère, un mystère que même ses amies ne pouvaient percer. Elle possédait un secret et cela se voyait, cela se sentait. En tout cas pour Tom. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière Alice Magusglory, le mystérieuse beauté de Serpentard. Il avait déjà entrevue cette personnalité joueuse, espiègle. Il l'avait découvert dans la Salle-sur-Demande, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Alice. Et dire que le lendemain elle avait décidé de se méfier de lui. Tout cela à cause d'Antonin. Si il ne l'avait pas embrassé, Tom n'aurait pas eu à le punir. Il ressenti de nouveau la sensation de supériorité en se remémorant les Doloris qu'il lui avait infligé, le voir étendu au sol sans défense avait été exaltant.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque et laissa de côté ses pensées afin de débuter la lecture du livre d'Alice. Il s'agissait d'un petit carnet marron très simple. Un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur lui permit de voir qu'il y avait des notes un peu partout écrites dans une langue inconnue.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours en train de parcourir le carnet. Un passage attira son attention.

Il parlait des Magiciens qui avaient survécu au Grand Hiver. Sans doute une ou deux familles uniquement. Ces derniers avaient donc lancé un sort, un puissant sort. Chaque enfant jugé digne d'être Magicien, chaque bébé dont le potentiel magique était puissant, chaque bambin qui, la règle la plus importante, aurait en lui du sang des anciens Magiciens, chacun deviendrait un Magicien. Dans les premiers siècles, beaucoup d'enfants naquirent avec ce pouvoir, mais les années passèrent, et la race des Magiciens disparut progressivement.  
Les informations de Tom commençaient enfin à se préciser. Les Magiciens ne pouvaient être que les descendants de ces êtres, souvent regroupés en famille.

A cet instant, Alice débarqua. Il le sut grâce à l'aura de méfiance qui s'installa et l'empêchant totalement de lire l'ouvrage.

« Tom, comment vas-tu ?

-Depuis quand tiens-tu ces formalités avec moi ? Tu voudrais aussi parler du magnifique temps de ce mois de mai ? Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Effectivement, les personnes ne changent pas en une semaine, je voulais te parler du cours de Potion. »

Tom n'avait pas oublié l'Amortentia. Bien qu'il eut préféré.

« Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben, tu voulais trouver quelle fleur tu sentais non ?

-Ca va aller Alice, merci de ton aide mais non. »

Elle se retourna et quitta la bibliothèque, lui permettant de lire à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet de l'Amortentia, et surtout il ne voulait plus qu'elle reste près de lui tant l'aura était oppressant. Il avait perdu cependant son envie de lire et préféra réfléchir. Il observait le lac depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Dans les nouvelles du matin, la Gazette avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, évitée de mentionner Grindelwald. La menace était de plus en plus forte et elle se ressentait même au château. Certains élèves étaient partis rejoindre leurs parents fuyant l'Angleterre. D'autres vivaient dans l'angoisse d'une nouvelle attaque où ils pourraient perdre des proches. C'était une chose dont laquelle Tom n'avait pas à se soucier. Perdre des proches. Il n'en avait pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la seule personne qu'il pouvait nommer « proche » était Alice. Encore et toujours Alice. Cette même Alice qui le soupçonnait toujours, qui attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise de rester à la bibliothèque, il sentait la présence d'Alice quelque part, assise à une table en train de travailler. Il avait besoin d'aller dans un endroit tranquille. Il partit en trombe avec ses affaires et monta jusqu'au septième étage.

Il était maintenant installé dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, où plus aucune aura ne le dérangerait.  
Tom n'arrivait plus tellement à se concentrer sur le grimoire, mais une citation le piqua. Une phrase, rédigée en latin "Draco cantu excitat magicae". Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà lu cette citation quelque part. Il se rappelait avoir déjà chercher la signification de cette devise. Une devise.. Pourquoi était-il certain qu'il s'agissait d'une devise ? Le souvenir qu'il tentait d'atteindre remontait à des années.. La seconde année. L'année où il avait fait tant de recherches sur les familles de Sang Pur et respectées dans le monde sorcier. Une devise de famille.  
D'un bond, il ordonna à la salle de lui fournir les livres traitant des familles Sang Pur qu'il se rappelait avoir lu.  
Il saisit celui qui détaillait emblème, durée, arbre généalogique. Il passa les Black et leurs "Toujours Pur" français. Ce fut son instinct qui le guida.

" MAGUSGLORY  
Famille existant depuis le Moyen-âge, sans doute plus.  
Fortune inconnue mais s'élevant à plus d'un million de gallions.

Devise :  
« Draco cantu excitat magicae" "

Magusglory. 


	10. Perte

Chapitre 10-Perte

Elle était là, assise à quelques mètres de lui, entourée de Walburga et Adversaril.

Il l'observait silencieusement, pensif. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la devise, il ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était éloignée de lui à l'instant où il avait annoncé que l'agresseur d'Antonin était Narcisse Yaxley, un sixième année de leur propre maison.

Cela n'avait pas été dur, tout le monde avait peur de Tom et Narcisse en faisait parti. Tom lui avait dit exactement quoi dire au professeur Dippet et le motif était valable. Les Yaxley, ce n'était pas un secret, détestaient les Nott. En apprenant qu'Antonin avait tenté d'obtenir l'un des meilleurs partis de Poudlard, Narcisse s'était senti obligé d'agir.

Tom avait détesté inclure Alice ainsi, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement.

Elle s'était pourtant détournée de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. L'aura de méfiance était maintenant plus forte encore. Tom ne savait que faire pour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau une protection, un sentiment de sécurité.

Devant lui, un hiboux venait de déposer le Sorcier du Dimanche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sut tout de suite au silence qui était apparu, mais surtout, il n'y avait jamais de courrier le dimanche pour ceux qui ne payaient pas la Gazette. Alors pourquoi chaque élève sans exception avait devant eux les grands titres ? Il vit que le Sorcier du Dimanche d'Alice était accompagnée d'une lettre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir son journal et retira le sceau des Magusglory avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Tom commença à lire les nouvelles aussi rapidement que possible tandis qu'elle lisait son message.

Le premier détail frappant fut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule page. Une seule page où était écrit « Hommages ». Quelque chose s'était déroulée dans la journée du samedi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait l'article, les détails se mettaient en places. Une nouvelle attaque des adeptes de Grindelwald. Pas au Ministère, pas à St-Mangouste, pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une attaque à la rédaction de la Gazette, plusieurs morts dont la plupart des rédacteurs-en-chef des différentes rubriques.

La lettre d'Alice venant de ses parents. La sœur d'Alice, nommée rédactrice-en-chef de la rubrique Politique. L'attaque.

Il leva les yeux, peut-être que la lettre avait été envoyée uniquement pour rassurer Alice, lui dire que sa sœur allait bien, qu'elle était en vie. Mais lorsque Tom posa les yeux sur une Alice totalement fermée, calme, se levant et quittant la grande salle, il ne put ignorer la détresse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Il savait pourquoi elle sortait. Aeïla Magusglory, sa sœur, avait été assassinée par les adeptes de Grindelwald.

Il se rappelait encore d'elle. De ses longs cheveux de jais, plus lisses que ceux de sa sœur. Des ses yeux qui tombaient légèrement, faisant son charme, et de ses pupilles vertes, ce regard perçant. Il se souvenait de cet sensation apaisante, de calme lorsqu'elle approchait. Une ambiance propice au travail, aux écrivains. Un léger stress en fond mais toujours cet aura d'imagination. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et était morte aujourd'hui.

Bien que moins de personnes étaient concernées par cette attaque, le silence dans la salle était pesant. Tom décida de partir ne pouvant supporter l'ambiance qui régnait.

Il n'alla pas étudier, il prit le chemin de la Forêt Interdite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il faisait attention à la nature qui l'entourait. Il remarqua un noisetier près de la cabane de cet élève que Tom avait accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard à sa place. Sous le noisetier poussaient un banc de fleurs bleues. Leurs feuilles étaient ovales et formaient une touffe verte généreuse. Tom reconnut des myosotis. Parmi les myosotis avaient poussé quelques tulipes rouges. Un bosquet de jacinthes pourpres se tenait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Il flâna sans but réel pendant une heure. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur Grindelwald et son avancée en Angleterre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais Tom avait le sentiment que le mage noir savait des choses à propos des Magiciens et des Magusglory. La mort d'Aeïla renforçait cette idée. Grindelwald arrivait en Angleterre, son but étant principalement de trouver l'immortalité et d'asservir les Moldus. Tom savait cependant que le signe que le mage laissait sur son passage était celui inspiré d'un vieux conte. Celui des Trois Frères, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'un conte pour enfant. Sans doute Grindelwald laissait de faux indices, laissant la population penser qu'il courrait après des chimères alors qu'en réalité, il cherchait un Magicien.

Il cherchait des réponses lui aussi et avait peut-être découvert la devise des Magusglory, reliée aux Magiciens. Il recherchait peut-être un membre de cette illustre famille, Aeïla ayant été réticente il l'a tué et cherchait désormais Alice.

Tom se ressaisit, c'était tout à fait impossible. Légèrement inquiet, il abandonna le parc et retourna au château. Couloirs après couloirs, escaliers après escaliers, il atteint enfin la salle commune. Il était presque midi mais il n'avait pas faim. Assise sur un canapé, Walburga était occupée à coiffer ses cheveux blonds. Tom alla s'installer dans un fauteuil vert bouteille près d'elle.

« Tu sais pour.. Enfin tu vois.. Pour Alice et..- débuta la jeune fille.

-Oui, j'ai appris.

-Oh.. Tu sais, je pense que tu lui manques un peu.. »

La jeune fille semblait gênée de parler ainsi à Tom. A vrai dire, personne ne parlait jamais de sentiment avec Tom.

« Tu sais, vous faisiez des recherches ensemble, mais vous avez arrêté, je ne suis pas dupe.. »

Tom la coupa en quittant la jeune fille, il alla s'enfermer dans son Dortoir.

Il ne reprochait rien à Walburga, c'était elle qui était après tout son homologue féminin. Elle était Préfète de Serpentard et Tom ne le réprouvait pas. Elle était intelligente malgré sa discrétion. Pas autant que lui évidemment.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de son lit, il y trouva déposé un chrysanthème rouge. Il ne fit pas attention à la fleur, la déposa sur le lit d'un de ses camarades et s'allongea. Il ne s'était pas vraiment soucié du parfum qui régnait dans la pièce. Il avait besoin de penser. Penser à Alice. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle s'éloignait de lui et devenait méfiante mais pourtant il lui manquait. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Ses recherches lui manquaient. Tom s'était attaché à elle mais il ne comprenait pas cet attachement. Chacune de ses réactions envers la jeune fille l'étonnait et lui était incompréhensible.

Il ne comprenait pas ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la table après avoir reçu son courrier. Il avait su au fond de lui qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle était resté digne devant les autres élèves. Il ne supportait plus la tension qui s'était installée entre eux, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer tellement l'aura qui l'entourait se faisait ressentir. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce matin, sans doute était-elle en train de manger. Ou bien cachée dans la Salle-sur-Demande, pleurant sans que personne ne puisse la voir. Cela le faisait souffrir de savoir qu'elle était peut-être en train de pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à elle, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son attachement pour la belle Serpentarde.

Tom, durant sa réflexion, avait senti l'effluve de fleur disparaître. Il avait au départ pensé qu'il s'agissait du parfum de la chrysanthème, mais peu à peu il faisait la distinction entre les deux odeurs. L'une lui était familière. A force de réfléchir, il trouva enfin. C'était la même effluve que celle s'échappant du chaudron d'Amortentia. Le parfum inconnu. Malgré la disparition de ce-dernier de la pièce, Tom avait l'impression de le sentir, l'odeur était entêtante et lui faisait mal à la tête.

Tendu, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle de Bain des préfets qu'il utilisait peu. A cette heure, personne n'y serait et Tom pourrait se détendre en toute tranquillité.

Il monta marche après marche, de plus en plus envieux de ce bain chaud, même si la chaleur n'avait pas tant d'effet sur lui. Après avoir atteint le Cinquième étage, il prit la direction de la Salle de Bain. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant le portrait, il donna le mot de passe et entra. Ne pensant plus qu'à se détendre, il retira rapidement sa chemise, laissant apparaître son torse pâle mais musclé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever son pantalon, il remarqua, face à lui, Alice.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore entendu, sortant tout juste de son bain. Elle lui tournait le dos mais était à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, et aperçu du coin de l'oeil, l'uniforme d'Alice à côté de l'endroit où sa chemise était tombée. Gardant les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, occupée à démêler ses cheveux, Alice recula puis se retourna. Il y eu une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne réagisse et ne cache son corps. Tom s'était empêché de la regarder, bien que tout son corps et son esprit ne voulait que ça. Elle se tenait face à lui, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche. Ses jambes étaient visibles jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant que Tom eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Heu.. Tom, tourne toi. »

Sa voix était fébrile, prête à se briser. Tom n'arrivait pas à interpréter l'aura, il n'était plus tant méfiant, juste confus. Une jeune fille en deuil. Il l'entendit enfiler ses vêtements, l'envie de se retourner était immense. Mais il se contrôlait.

« C'est bon. »

Elle passa devant lui et s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Alice.. lança-t-il, mes sincères condoléances. »

Elle se retourna à peine mais resta figée quelques secondes. Elle murmura un merci puis sortit.

Tom se déshabilla totalement et rentra dans le bain. L'eau chaude coulait encore. Comment se faisait-il qu'Alice prenait son bain ici ? Elle n'était pas Préfète et ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il s'agissait forcément de quelqu'un qui le lui avait donné... Walburga. C'était sans nul doute Walburga.

Après dix minutes, il sortit et se revêtit. Il n'eut pas le droit à dix minutes de calme, il se sentit attirer dans une pièce. Alice était là. Il ne comprenait pas, mais une sensation de déjà-vu le martelait.

« Tom.

-Oui Alice ?

-Je veux savoir. »

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« Savoir quoi Alice ?

-Tu le sais très bien Tom ! Dis-le moi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre ? »

Tom se referma, cette discussion. La raison de leur éloignement. Tom savait de quoi elle parlait, mais ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de front.

« Admettre quoi ? Dit-il feignant l'incompréhension et la lassitude.

-Que c'est toi et pas Yaxley ! Ce soir là Tom ! Toi qui a infligé ces blessures à Antonin ! Dénonça la jeune fille.

-...

-Dis le ! Tu.. Pourquoi te comportes tu ainsi ? Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser... »

il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans sa voix. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur et Tom refusait d'admettre une vérité qu'elle soupçonnait. Elle était mal, Tom ne voulait pas la voir pleurer.

« Oui, Alice. C'était moi. Je lui ai fais ça, je ne le regrette pas, déclara-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ! Tom pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle.

-Il profitait de toi Alice ! Tu... Tu ne réalisais pas ! Tu m'as même demandé de l'aide ! »

Tom ne retenait plus sa colère, il s'emportait.

« Je pouvais me protéger seule. Je ne suis pas un animal sans défense ! Et je ne t'ai rien... Le carnet. Celui que tu m'as offert. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! »

Il ne réagissait pas.

« Tom ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Il le fallait Alice ! Tu semblais perdue, il se servait de ta faiblesse !

-Tu n'avais aucun droit ! Je t'aidais peut-être dans tes recherches mais tu n'avais pas à me venir en aide. »

Tom sentait que la conversation se finirait mal, il sentait le tension de la pièce et voyait Alice à bout de nerf. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges.

« D'ailleurs, tes recherches. Pourquoi Tom ? Pourquoi cela te tiens-t-il tant à cœur ? »

Il savait qu'il devait mentir.

« La connaissance.

-Non Tom. Il y a autre chose je le sais, cela se voit dans ton regard ! J'ai appris à te connaître.

-Tu ne me connais pas Alice ! »

Lorsqu'il vit les étincelles de son regard se transformer en larmes, il regretta sa phrase.

« Tu.. Tu évites ma question. Pourquoi les Magiciens t'intéressent tant ? A quoi bon chercher à tout prix le Puissant ! »

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues, sa voix était fébrile.

« Dis le moi Tom ! Qu'est-ce qui te motive ? Pourquoi continues tu de me cacher des choses ! »

Il le devait, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à jamais. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans cet état, des sanglots la coupant dans ses paroles. Il voulait la réconforter. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, c'était juste là, comme une certitude au fond de lui. Est-ce qu'il voulait savoir si elle ressentait la même chose ? Sans doute désormais.

« Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance Tom ? Sanglota Alice.

-Ce n'est pas ça Alice !

-Alors quoi ? Dis moi ! Je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de savoir ! Pourquoi ces recherches, pourquoi avoir lu mon carnet, pourquoi avoir frapper Antonin ? »

Elle n'en finissait plus. Elle criait et Tom la sentait capable de le frapper à tout instant. Elle voulait comprendre le but de ses recherches, des recherches qui n'en finissaient pas. Les larmes coulaient sur son si joli visage. Tom ne supportait pas ça, son estomac se tordait en lui de la voir pleurer et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il souhaitait juste effacer les sillons créés par les larmes, ne faire régner que la joie dans les yeux d'Alice. Il voulait la voir heureuse.

« Tom ! Réagis je t'en prie! »

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il venait de réaliser. L'odeur de la fleur, celle qu'il avait senti dans le Dortoir et venant de l'Amortentia, celle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier, il venait de le faire. C'était l'odeur de l'acacia. Le parfum d'Alice.

« Pourquoi hein? Et puis, pourquoi tu cherches absolument le Puissant? »

Elle avait été sincère, elle s'en souciait, elle était la première personne a réellement se soucier de lui. Alors, pour toute réponse, Tom se pencha et l'embrassa.


	11. Aveux

Chapitre 11-Aveux

Nous étions le 28 juin. Dans deux jours, Tom et tous les autres élèves quitteraient Poudlard. Certains pour toujours, d'autres seraient de nouveau sur le quai de la voie 93/4. Tom faisait parti de ceux qui quitteraient définitivement l'école de magie.

Ses sentiments étaient mitigés à cette idée. Il pouvait enfin quitter l'orphelinat mais il ne savait pas où aller ensuite. Puis, Poudlard était sa maison, il ne pourrait pas partir de cet endroit ainsi, à jamais. Sans doute irait-il demander le poste de professeur de DCFM durant l'été, l'annonce du départ en retraite du professeur Têtenjoy ayant été faite.

Pour l'instant, il était installé devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il était occupé à débattre au sujet de Grindelwald, expliquant certaines de ses motivations parfois inconnues des élèves. Ceux qui n'avaient pas souhaité prendre part au débat devait métamorphoser une plume en fleur. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien de compliqué à cela, la plupart des élèves ayant déjà appris au cours de la quatrième année. Mais le professeur à la chevelure rousse leur avait imposé une nouvelle formule. Sans aucune explication de plus que le « anima mea » inscrit à la craie sur le tableau. Il avait simplement précisé qu'il n'y avait pas de geste précis, que la prononciation n'avait pas d'importance et que le plus important était la réflexion.

Tom avait décidé, aussi farfelu soit il, de relever le défi. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il essayait de lancer ce sort, sans grande conviction. La personne à ses côtés agitait doucement sa baguette, murmurant la formule, et observait à chaque fois quelques secondes la plume avant de réitérer ses gestes. Tom regardait du coin de l'oeil les petits doigts fins tenant le long morceau de bois. Le geste était doux, gracieux, le ton était mystérieux. Sa concentration se perdait à la contemplation. La contemplation des ongles parfaitement entretenus, sans doute recouvert d'un vernis protecteur. Contemplation du bracelet accroché au poignet droit et de la marque de naissance sur la main gauche. Tant de petits détails qu'il remarquait désormais.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et il n'avait pas réussi ce sort. A vrai dire, ça ne le préoccupait pas. Il était troublé par les nouvelles du matin. Les nouvelles à propos de Grindelwald.

Cela faisait un mois que le mage noir s'attaquait aux villages Moldus d'Angleterre. Peu de gens à Serpentard y prêtaient attention, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Différent pour le jeune Jedusor lorsqu'il avait lu le nom de Little Hangleton.

L'article était concis, les adeptes de Grindelwald ont attaqué hier le village Moldu de Little Hangleton, les Aurors sont arrivés très rapidement et le massacre a été évité. Grindelwald à lui-même été vu sur les lieux, à l'écart de ses troupes. Il a cependant disparu lorsque les équipes du Ministère ont débarqué.

Little Hangleton. Le village où il se trouvait il y a presque un an, où il avait enfin rencontré sa famille. Le village où il avait tué son père. Instinctivement, Tom toucha sa bague, son second Horcruxe. Il haïssait ce village où les Jedusor et les Gaunt avait vécu. Malgré tout, le manoir Jedusor lui appartenait, de droit. Mais il ne comptait pas y remettre les pieds.

Tom n'aurait donc pas dû réagir à la lecture de ce nom, mais il fut troublé. Il se raisonnait, après tout, le mage était passé par ce village au hasard. Mais le fait qu'il fut présent sur les lieux rajoutait du mystère, tout le monde chuchotait à ce sujet. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais été aperçu dans les villages attaqués.

Il remarqua trop tard qu'il s'était égaré dans les couloirs. Il fut décontenancé quelques secondes puis fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre son prochain cours.

Mais des bruits se firent entendre. Ils provenaient d'un vieux placard. Lentement, Tom s'en approcha et déverrouilla la serrure. Ce fut la jolie Serpentarde qui en sorti.

« Alice ? Mais... Pourquoi étais-tu dans ce placard ? »

Tom n'était pas sûr de comprendre... Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire. Tom eut une violente envie de l'embrasser. De nouveau. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle, mais au moment où son bras toucha l'épaule d'Alice, celle-ci se tordit de douleur et tomba au sol. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et une plaie béante s'était nichée au creux de son ventre. Elle arrêta de bouger et ses yeux s'éteignirent.

Devant l'affreux spectacle, Tom avait reculé puis s'était écroulé au sol. Il observait, impuissant. Il perdait tous ses moyens et n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Devant lui gisait le corps d'Alice, sans vie.

Il essaya de tout remettre en place dans son esprit. Il avait entendu du bruit venant du placard. Un vieux placard sans doute abandonné, dans une aile abandonnée aussi du château. Il avait ouvert, Alice en était sortie sans rien dire, il l'avait touché et là, elle était tombée au sol.

Il avait la réponse là, sous ses yeux, mais Tom n'arrivait pas à la trouver, trop perturbé par la vue du sang. Ses paupières s'affaissèrent et, malgré l'obscurité soudaine, il y voyait plus clair. Un vieux placard abandonné.

Ses doutes disparurent lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était plus le corps d'Alice qui gisait au sol, mais le sien. Il se releva lentement, contemplant avec horreur son propre corps mort. Il pointa sa baguette dessus, et prononça la formule.

« Ridikkulus. »

La chose s'était métamorphosée en petite vipère. Tom la renferma dans le placard et partit à grands pas.

Un Epouvantard, rien de plus qu'un épouvantard. Il répéta cette phrase en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Binns ne fit pas attention à lui et continua son cours. Tom, lui, ne prêta attention qu'à la jeune fille au premier rang. Elle discutait avec Walburga et suivait leur accord en ne lui accordant aucune attention.

Il avait envie de la serrer, de la sentir contre lui, mais il devait attendre.

Leur contrat. Cela remontait à un mois désormais, le jour où il avait enfin goûté aux lèvres si attirantes d'Alice. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il avait d'abord été confus, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Juste deux secondes, un baiser gêné et retenu. Puis c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Plus passionné, plus violent aussi. Il l'avait enlacé et humé ce parfum si doux d'acacia.

Il se souvint être resté une heure avec elle, à la calmer, la serrer. Elle n'avait plus posé aucune question. Elle ne l'avait pas dit de vive voix, mais elle avait déjà obtenu une réponse. Une vraie. Tom, sans vraiment le réaliser, lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait agi ainsi avec Antonin. Une raison si simple. Ce baiser signifiait une seule chose : _parce que je t'aime_.

Au bout de cette heure, Alice avait regardé Tom et avait juste dit « moi aussi » avant de quitter la salle. Le lendemain, comme si c'était une évidence, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle-sur-Demande et avaient mis en place les termes du contrat. Ils garderaient leur relation secrète, Tom parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache qu'il était humain -du moins c'est ce qu'Alice avait dit en riant- et elle car elle devait garder son statut de célibataire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Puis les deux Serpentard n'avaient pas envie des commérages. Ils s'étaient entendus sur leur rapport en cours, ils décidèrent d'arrêter les recherches pour un temps et se mirent d'accord sur leurs rendez-vous. Tous les jours à 21 heures, ils se retrouveraient à la Salle-sur-Demande.

Tom fut rappelé à la réalité par Naos.

« Tom ! »

Il se leva et suivit le jeune blond jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

L'après-midi semblait avoir duré des jours aux yeux de Tom qui attendait impatiemment 21 heures. L'épisode de l'épouvantard l'avait secoué et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Grindelwald. Le repas était fini et Tom se préparait à rejoindre Alice. Il partit plus tôt que d'habitude et était en avance d'un quart d'heure sur leur rendez-vous.

Il patienta, allongé sur le fauteuil, les yeux plongé sur ses pensées.

« Tom ! Tom ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire d'Alice.

« Je crois que tu t'es assoupi en m'attendant, dit-elle en riant.

-Aucun commentaire. »

Il était bougon, il n'aimait pas se faire réveiller, même s'il s'agissait de la plus belle fille qui soit. Alice s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ayant attendu ce moment toute la journée, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé, le bras de Tom tenant Alice par la hanche. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et le silence fut.

Tom ressassait le souvenir de l'épouvantard. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que cela signifiait, il ne pouvait plus depuis un mois. Mais il avait toujours du mal à l'avouer. Jamais, il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à Alice, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais fait non plus. C'était juste comme s'ils savaient, tout simplement. Ils s'aimaient.

Une notion que Tom commençait à comprendre, mais il ne la ressentait que pour Alice. Jamais il n'arriverait à aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tom, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda soudainement Alice.

-Comment ça ? Quand ça ?

-Après Poudlard ! Je veux dire, tu n'as nulle part où aller et je ne compte pas retourner chez moi. »

Il y avait un peu réfléchi. Il avait, mais Alice l'ignorait, deux maisons à sa dispositions, celle des Gaunt et celle des Jedusor. Mais il était inconcevable pour lui d'aller y vivre. Il devait attendre les résultats de ses ASPIC avant de commencer un travail.

Ses plans. Cela faisait longtemps que Tom ne pensait plus à ses plans. L'immortalité était toujours sa préoccupation, mais d'une manière différente. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de trouver ce Magicien. Jamais il n'avait aborder le sujet de Voldemort avec Alice, et son avis importait malgré tout.

Tom ne pouvait pas abandonné l'idée. Il avait juste reculé sa déchéance. Le temps qu'Alice approuve sans doute, même s'il fallait déjà qu'elle sache. Le temps qu'elle accepte de mener ce chemin avec lui. Tom ne savait pas si les Magusglory partageaient les idées de la haute-société Sang-Pur... Peut-être pas, cette famille avait toujours été légèrement décalée mais c'est ce qui faisait sa grandeur. Le mystère, l'aura qui exerçait une attraction mêlée de fascination pour une des plus grandes familles sorcières de ce monde.

L'aura légendaire des Magusglory. Peu après que Tom et Alice ai commencé leur relation, elle lui avait parlé de cette aura. Tom avait été soulagé lorsque celle d'Alice était redevenue normale, la sensation de protection l'enveloppant sans cesse. C'est pourquoi, un soir, il avait de nouveau demandé à la jeune fille d'où venait cette aura.  
De la famille. L'aura était une chose familiale. Bien sûr, Tom n'avait pas été surpris, sa sœur dégageait elle aussi une sensation de calme. Alice lui avait raconté que lorsque sa grand-mère arrivait, la jeune fille le sentait toujours à cause de cette sensation de respect et de crainte.

La famille Magusglory était définitivement mystérieuse aux yeux de Tom, il échouait à les cerner. Une famille qui semblait liée aux magiciens. Tom ne l'avait jamais mentionné à Alice et faisait des efforts depuis plus d'un mois pour ne pas y penser. Mais il n'y arrivait plus, il fallait qu'il lui pose la question ce soir.

Il leva les yeux vers les aiguilles indiquant 22 heures. Alice suivit son regard et lui lança un sourire.

« Tom, que dirais-tu d'une balade nocturne ! Murmura-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Elle se releva d'un bond en lui attrapant la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sans qu'elle ne le voit, devant son enthousiasme soudain.

Elle le trainait à travers les escaliers et couloirs, à la limite de la course.

Il admirait ce côté d'elle qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais dévoilé à personne. Cette jeune fille pleine de joie de vivre, enthousiaste, intelligente et belle. Il l'avait découvert pour la première fois le jour de ses 17 ans, mais depuis qu'ils se voyaient, elle s'était totalement découverte et ne montrait que le meilleur d'elle.

Ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'à la cours où elle lâcha la main de Tom pour aller sautiller entre les colonnes de pierre. Il la suivait, mains dans les poches, et l'observait. Elle n'avait pas défait sa tresse et des mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Il regarda la danse infernale que suivaient les pieds de la jeune fille, sautant d'un endroit à un autre, courant et faisant volte-face.

Tom ria intérieurement en repensant au Patronus d'Alice. Effectivement, elle était un petit chat, hautin le jour et enjoué la nuit. Elle jouait au chat avec Tom, cachée derrière ses colonnes de pierre, un regard ici, la seconde suivante à un notre endroit. Une lueur dans les yeux déclarant « Attrape moi si tu le peux ». Féline, sauvage, câline. Elle était loin du serpent de sa Maison, ici, sous le clair de lune, et si il n'y avait pas cette cravate verte et argent autour de son cou, elle aurait pu être une lionne.

Elle retourna vers son prince adossé à une des colonnes, lui déposa un baiser et attrapa sa main avant de l'entraîner dans le parc. Jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ils marchèrent main dans la main, Alice désormais plus calme. Ils dépassèrent le terrain et atteignirent la limite des protections de Poudlard, la limite du parc. Il regarda interrogativement Alice.

« Accio. »

Le ton dans sa voix n'avait pas rassuré Tom sur les intentions de la jeune fille. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il aperçu deux balais arriver à grande vitesse, il sut que cela ne lui plairait pas du tout. Elle réceptionna le Comète 180 et le Brossdur 3 et lui tendit le second balai. Le premier appartenait à la jeune fille qui avait été Poursuiveuse lors de sa Cinquième Année mais elle avait abandonnée son poste l'année suivante suite à un accident.

« Alice, pourquoi est-ce que tu as appelé ces balais ? Dit-il.

-Cher Tom, tu connais les protections de Poudlard ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il sarcastique.

-Eh bien tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elles ne montent pas à l'infini, débuta-t-elle.

-Bon Alice, coupa Tom, je ne suis pas un imbécile, alors viens en au fait ! »

Il remarqua l'air amusé sur le visage de la jeune Serpentarde. Elle savait qu'il était anxieux.

« Pardon Tom, et bien voilà l'idée : direction Pré-au-Lard pour fêter la fin de cette année !

-Je résume : tu veux que l'on enfreigne le règlement et que l'on traverse la barrière de protection grâce aux balais ?

-Exactement ! »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce sourire d'ange que l'on offre à un ami lorsque l'on fait une chose en sachant pertinemment qu'il va la détester. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à l'idée qu'elle venait de lancer.

« Hors de question Alice !

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas le règlement qui te fais peur, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

-Alice. »

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'être menaçant avec elle, mais le sourire malicieux peint sur le visage de la jolie jeune fille l'en empêchait.

Elle s'amusait de la situation. Les balais. La seule chose que Tom ne maîtrisait pas, le vol à balai. C'est pourquoi il n'appréciait pas le Quidditch non plus. Tom se souvenait de l'échec cuisant le jour du premier cours de vol, il s'était alors donné comme objectif de réussir à voler. Objectif qu'il n'a jamais totalement atteint.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tom, débuta la verte et argent, je serai à tes côtés, et puis il s'agit juste de monter, avancer d'un mètre ou deux, puis redescendre !

-Plus simple à dire qu'à faire. »

Il la laissa rire devant son ton bougon et la mimique d'enfant en colère qu'il arborait. Sans faire attention à elle, il enfourcha le Brossdur 3 et s'éleva dans les airs en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Sa belle compagne ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, toujours hilare.

« Pas trop stressé, Tom ?

-Alice, encore une remarque et je te jure que je te fais la peau ! »

Elle retint son rire et le dépassa. Il lui fallut encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver à la limite des protections. Monter, bien que ce fut une épreuve compliquée, n'était rien comparé à la suite. La descente.

« Vas-y Tom, passe en premier, je te suis ! »

Il obéit à Alice et débuta, mal à l'aise, le retour à la terre ferme. Il restait calme, l'esprit vide, et ne pensait qu'au sol où il atterrirait bientôt.

Bien que ce fut long, les deux Serpentards parvinrent à Pré-au-Lard, sain et sauf. Mise à part la dignité de Tom qui, durant quelques instants, avait disparu.

Main dans la main, ils flânaient le long des petites boutiques ouvertes jusqu'à minuit. Les Trois Balais était encore ouvert mais il semblait que peu de monde s'y trouve. Le village était paisible par ce soir d'été. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un grand espace vert où rien ne se trouvait. Ils s'allongèrent au milieu de l'herbe.

« Tu as eu l'air troublé toute la journée. »

Tom se pencha vers Alice qui observait les étoiles.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, mais notre moment de répit est fini, toi aussi tu le sens. »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, elle avait refermé son visage. Tom savait qu'il devrait lui parler, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Les Horcruxes, ses plans. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Tom, souffla Alice en se tournant vers lui, j'ai bien remarqué que tu as été troublé à partir du moment où... Lorsque tu as lu la Gazette. »

Lorsqu'il avait lu le nom de Little Hangleton.

« Et je... elle soupira, je te demande juste pourquoi ? »

Elle avait hésité. Sans doute avait-elle peur que cette conversation ne mène à rien d'autre qu'aux larmes, encore une fois.

« C'est... Une histoire compliqué, commença-t-il, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu me laisses parler Alice, sans me couper. »

Il allait le faire. Elle acquiesça et ils s'allongèrent tous deux à nouveau, face aux étoiles.

« Little Hangleton est le village où... Mes géniteurs vivaient. Ma _mère_ était une sorcière, Merope Gaunt, et mon _père_ un Moldu, Tom Jedusor. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je déteste ce nom... Mon géniteur n'aimait pas ma génitrice. Elle a utilisé un philtre d'amour et lorsqu'elle a arrêté, enceinte, il l'a laissé. Elle a accouché dans l'orphelinat Moldu où j'ai grandi. Je sais tout ça car j'ai retrouvé la trace de mon père cet été. Je... Je l'ai tué Alice. »

Il marqua une pause, jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

« Là-bas, j'ai aussi rencontré le frère de ma mère, un dégénéré...

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Non !

-D'accord, excuse moi, continu.

-Je lui ai pris ma bague, avant de tuer mon père. Je... Alice, j'en ai fais un Horcruxe. »

Il ne pouvait lui dire pour le second.

« Lorsque tu as commencé à m'aider dans mes recherches, je suis certain que tu en as compris le but, même si tu m'as fais croire le contraire il y a un mois, dit-il.

-L'immortalité, je voulais juste te l'entendre dire, compléta la jeune fille.

-Je... Tu étais là en troisième année, lança-t-il pour lui faire comprendre.

-Ton épouvantard... C'était toi, toi mort. »

Ils se turent.

« Et il y a autre chose... tenta-t-il.

-Non, je sais. Voldemort c'est ça ?

-Tu... Comment ?

-Naos. C'est un de mes amis et je peux être aussi persuasive que toi. »

Il la regarda. Décidément, elle l'étonnerait toujours.

« Bon, très bien tu sais pour ça alors...

-Oui, c'était tout ? »

Le ton de sa voix fut cassant. Cela brisa le cœur de Tom, peut-être venait-il de tout gâcher...

« A vrai dire, non, dit-il, dans le livre que tu m'avais prêté avant ton anniversaire, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Sur le Puissant ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, sur toi. Il y avait des notes, et j'ai lu une devise « Draco cantu excitat magicae ». Je l'avais déjà lu ailleurs et j'ai retrouvé où. C'est la devise de ta famille. »

Elle était passée de l'incompréhension à la surprise.

« Alors je...

-Alice, je t'ai donné toutes les explications que tu voulais, c'est ton tour. »

Il l'observa réfléchir, puis l'écouta parler.

« Tu sais sans doute que les Magiciens sont regroupés en famille, c'est une chose qui était expliquée dans le livre que je t'ai prêté. Je pense que tu avais deviné, mais que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Les Magusglory sont des Magiciens. Chaque membre de ma famille possède ce don. »

Il ne répondit pas, légèrement abasourdi par cette révélation, même si c'était une hypothèse qu'il avait imaginer.

« Tu... Toi aussi ?

-Oui, répondit Alice.

-De... De quelle couleur est ton collier ?

-Il est.. Il est vert clair. »

Il acquiesça. Soudain, un mal de tête le prit. Il ferma les yeux et plaqua les mains contre son crâne. Des images floues lui revenaient. Une image d'Alice, face à lui dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Elle portait la robe de la soirée d'anniversaire de Naos. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il voyait le regard paniqué qu'elle lui lançait. Le brouillard s'épaissit au moment où elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Le calme revint dans l'esprit de Tom. Alice était à ses côtés et elle lui tenait les épaules.

« Tom ? Tom ! Tu vas bien ? Tom qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien... Rien juste un mal de tête ne t'en fais pas. »

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et elle l'accompagna. Qu'est-ce que cette vision signifiait ? Il ne se rappelait pas de ce moment durant l'anniversaire de Naos... Plus troublé encore que le matin même, il essaya de deviner quel sort Alice lui avait jeter, en vain.

« Tom ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. »


	12. Londres

Chapitre 12-Londres

« Tom ! Réveille toi sale serpent perfide, c'est le grand jour ! »

Le jeune homme, qui ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte, ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle ne laisserait jamais cette manie de le réveiller. Il bailla puis s'étira. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la chambre, lui permettant de profiter de ces dernières minutes de repos. Jusqu'à ce que l'horrible personne vivant avec lui ouvre les rideaux d'un coup sec.

« Mince Tom ! Tout doit être prêt à 16 heures tapante !

-Alice, bailla-t-il, il est à peine huit heures...

-Justement ! »

Deux sacs de voyage trônaient au pieds du lit dont les draps verts étaient défaits. Alice s'affairait à sortir des vêtements de la commode, les ranger dans les sacs, le tout en étant simplement vêtue d'une chemise appartenant à son cher et tendre.

« Debout Tom ! Je t'ai préparé un café et deux toasts. »

Il le reconnaissait, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organisation et de gain de temps, Alice était la meilleure. Son humeur étant améliorée, il se leva, attrapa un caleçon parmi les affaires qu'Alice sortait, puis traîna jusque dans la cuisine où flottait une merveilleuse odeur de café. Assis à la petite table à manger, il dégustait son petit-déjeuner en observant la pièce, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Alice et lui vivaient dans cet appartement depuis bientôt 10 mois. Elle l'avait hérité de sa sœur, c'était un appartement assez spacieux situé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En sortant de Poudlard, Tom aurait pensé qu'Alice aurait reproduit les actions de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait en effet organisé, pour tous les élèves de son année à Serpentard, un mois de vacances en France, dans la résidence secondaire des Magusglory. Cependant, la demeure étant situé dans le Nord-Ouest de la France, face à la Manche, Alice n'avait pas pu organiser la même chose à cause de la seconde guerre des Moldus.

Ils ne s'étaient donc pas vu durant un mois, Alice étant partie en Inde afin d'accompagner ses parents. Les deux jeunes correspondirent et Tom l'invita à dîner dès qu'elle serait de nouveau en Angleterre. C'est lors de ce dîner qu'il lui fit sa demande. Écrin de velours, bague en argent simple, il la demanda en mariage. Elle accepta sans hésitation.

Tom observait leur photo, affichée dans le salon. Ils se regardaient puis souriaient avant de s'embrasser. Un instant magique. Accompagné d'uniquement les parents d'Alice, Walburga et Naos. Les deux anciens Serpentard avaient tenu à ce que le mariage reste discret. Puis ils avaient emménager ensemble dans cet appartement.

Ayant fini ses toasts, Tom se leva et retourna dans leur chambre, mais Alice avait disparu. Le lit était fait et des vêtements traînaient encore. Il remarqua qu'Alice avait oublié de ranger sa potion de contraception.

Il se souvint qu'il y a quelques mois de cela, Alice avait eut peur d'être enceinte. Elle avait alors lancé un sort très simple sur son ventre mais que Tom avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Il n'avait, à ce jour, pas encore trouvé où.

Il dépassa le lit et atteint la petite porte au fond de la pièce, donnant sur la salle de bain. Décidant d'embêter sa partenaire, il entra sans frapper malgré le son de l'eau qui coulait.

« Tom ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! »

Elle criait à travers le rideau de douche. Tom l'imaginait parfaitement, les cheveux mouillés et les quelques gouttes d'eau parsemant sa mine énervée la rendait sublime.

« Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Votre temps de douche est écoulée Madame Jedusor, merci de vous retirez afin de laisser la place à votre cher époux, énonça-t-il en riant

-T'es impossible ! »

L'eau cessa, une main apparut derrière le rideau de douche et chercha à tâtons une serviette pendue au mur. Elle agrippa la blanche et enfin, la jolie Alice sortit.

« Je te préviens Tom Jedusor, si tu restes ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus que moi, je te fais avaler le gâteau que j'ai préparé. »

La menace était sérieuse. Malgré tous ses talents, Alice faisait office de piètre pâtissière. Tom sourit vaguement et enleva son caleçon avant de rentrer sous l'eau froide, revigorante. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour se laver et sortit de sa douche devant Alice qui s'étonnerait toujours de le voir se laver aussi rapidement.

La jeune femme avait enfilé des sous-vêtements blancs et était occupée à se coiffer. Son habitude à se tresser les cheveux n'était pas perdu. Jamais elle ne restait avec ses cheveux au naturel, excepté le dimanche.

« Je t'ai préparé tes vêtements mon chéri. »

Son ton était redevenu calme. Elle était sérieuse et arborait son visage fermé. Il comprenait pourquoi.

Il y a deux mois, alors qu'ils travaillaient encore à la recherche du Puissant, ils étaient tombés sur un livre traitant des phénomènes de magie au cours de siècle. Ils avaient tout de suite remarqué que la concentration en phénomènes magiques et en magie pure avait fortement augmentée au XIXéme siècle en Albanie. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'aussi puissant. Aussi, les deux jeunes s'étaient tout de suite intéressés à cette information. Cela pouvait sans doute signifier la naissance d'un être exceptionnel. Le Puissant.

Alice s'était renseignée sur l'Albanie et avait commencé à planifier leur voyage. Cela leur permettrait de vivre une véritable lune de miel qu'ils ne s'étaient pas offerts. Puis, elle avait envie de voyager et cela ne déplaisait pas à Tom.

Elle s'était occupée de tout et avait réservé un Portoloin à 16 heures 30 pour le 15 juin. Aujourd'hui. C'était Naos qui devrait se charger d'eux une fois au Ministère. En effet, ce-dernier avait obtenu un poste bien gradé et travaillait depuis huit mois au Ministère de la Magie dans le département des transports magiques.

Tom avait enfilé sa chemise noir accompagnée d'un pantalon -noir lui aussi- et d'une veste grise. Il choisit une cravate anthracite et quitta la salle de bain.

Alice portait une robe s'arrêtant sous le genou bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Il se reteint de lui sauté dessus et retourna dans le salon où il s'installa sur le grand fauteuil.

Sur le secrétaire était posée une photo des Serpentards de leur promotion. Tant de chose avait changé depuis un an.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu ses ASPIC, il n'avait pas été étonné de voir qu'il avait obtenu Optimal dans toutes les matières. Il s'était alors proposé comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais Dippet avait refusé à cause de son jeune âge.

Alice n'avait pas cherché de métier, souhaitant simplement passé une année calme. Mais Grindelwald compliquait les choses. Il était de plus en plus violent, des Moldus étaient morts par dizaine, et le monde sorcier ne pouvait plus mettre ces meurtres sur le compte de la guerre Moldu, celle-ci étant finie, du moins en Europe. Tom n'avait pas peur du mage noir mais il avait peur pour Alice. L'idée que Grindelwald puisse être au courant de l'existence des Magiciens le terrifiait. S'il savait cette information, il savait aussi pour les Magusglory, ce qui expliquait la mort d'Aeïla.

Aeïla. Alice avait évoqué plusieurs fois ce nom. Mais pas pour parler de sa sœur. Alice l'avait évoqué en parlant d'enfant. De l'enfant qu'ils pourraient avoir une fois les recherches achevées.

Une famille qu'elle aimerait fonder. Tom avait beau rejeté l'idée à chaque fois, il apprécierait sans doute autant que sa femme d'avoir un enfant. Il ne pouvait le dire.

Le voyant pensif, Alice s'était approchée discrètement puis avait soudainement pincé le nez de Tom, sans trop de violence, puis retiré ses doigts en coinçant son pouce entre son index et son majeur. Elle s'éloigna en courant.

« Je t'ai volé ton nez, lança-t-elle en riant.

-Par Merlin, Alice, rend le moi ! Je me meurs ! »

Il entrait de plus en plus souvent dans les jeux de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle adorait ça et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de savoir que le sourire peint sur le visage d'Alice était provoqué par ses paroles.

Il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il faisait parti des seuls être chanceux à connaître la vraie Alice.

Midi arriva vite et les bagages requinquent de nouveau toute l'attention. Alice s'occupait des vêtements tandis que Tom se chargeait des livres et autres fournitures nécessaires. Il partit retirer 500 Gallions sur leur compte en banque à Gringotts, s'arrêta un instant chez Tissard et Brodette pour acheter une paire de gants à Alice.

Lorsqu'il rentra, les deux sacs de voyage qui étaient le matin même dans la chambre se trouvaient désormais dans l'entrée. Alice était en train de parler à quelqu'un, sans doute grâce au réseau de cheminée sinon Tom aurait été prévenu de la venue d'un invité.

Il ne fit aucun bruit et la laissa discuter avec sa mère sur les derniers termes du voyage. Tom décida d'emmener avec eux une photo d'Alice et lui, prise un dimanche après-midi à la demeure Magusglory.

Il ferma d'un coup de baguette chaque rideau et volet de l'appartement et rejoint Alice dans la cuisine.

« Il est temps de partir Alice.

-Je sais, dit-elle, c'est juste que... Ça va me faire bizarre. On habite pas ici depuis longtemps mais... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Tom comprit où elle voulait en venir. Ils étaient tous les deux habitués à cet endroit. Ils quittaient leur vie bien rangée. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils avaient besoin d'aventure. Il y avait aussi l'idée que le Puissant se rapprochait.

Tom avait expliqué en détail ses plans à Alice. Elle avait réagi comme le soir où il lui avait tout avoué, ses parents et son Horcruxe. Elle était restée fermée un moment, ne parlait plus. Puis elle revenait vers lui. Elle ne disait rien par rapport à tout ça. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais elle avait promis qu'elle lui dirait, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle en pensait.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demander quand, elle avait souri, ce sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle détenait un secret qu'il n'avait pas. Puis elle lui avait répondu _le moment venu_. Parfois elle ressemblait tant à Dumbledore que s'en était exaspérant.

Alice jeta un coup de baguette aux bagages qui se soulevèrent et la suivirent. Tom referma la porte et jeta sur l'appartement tous les sorts de sécurité nécessaires. Plus quelques un, juste pour la route.

Alice s'agrippa à son bras puis il transplana dans le hall du Ministère. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de monter pour rejoindre Naos. Ce dernier les attendait dans l'Atrium, ils le repérèrent malgré la foule.

« Naos !

-Tom, Alice. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Naos se porta volontaire pour tenir un des sacs. Ils firent un brin de causette tout en marchant jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Naos leur apprit que son mariage avec Lucretia aurait lieu le 10 août et que les Jedusor étaient invités.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la cabine, une explosion retentit dans l'Atrium, provoquant la panique des sorciers. Une centaine de corps au moins jonchaient le sol.

Alice jeta un coup d'oeil de panique à Tom.

Puis ils les virent, arrivant par dizaines. Des hommes vêtus de noir. Les adeptes de Grindelwald.


	13. Le Ministère

Chapitre 13-Le Ministère

Alice était à côté de lui, allongée au sol. Naos s'était retrouvé projeté dans la cabine d'ascenseur qu'il enclencha sans attendre les Jedusor.

Le courage légendaire des Serpentards... Tom ne paniqua pas, sortit sa baguette et se à une occasion de se battre, de s'entraîner pour de vrai. Comme il en avait l'habitude dans la Salle-Sur-Demande.

Alice remit sa robe en place et s'empara elle aussi de sa baguette. Les adeptes n'étaient pas près d'eux et on apercevait déjà, à l'autre bout de l'Atrium, des combats. Une jeune femme se précipita vers eux.

« Fuyez ! La plupart des Aurors ont été envoyé ailleurs il y a quelques heures ! »

Elle transplana après son avertissement.

Les Aurors étaient absents... Ils avaient été envoyé sur un autre lieu, sans doute une distraction créée par Grindelwald.

Tom était prêt, il comprit dans le regard d'Alice qu'elle ne fuirait pas non plus. Il avait peur pour elle même s'il savait pertinemment ses dons de Magicienne. Elle lui démontrait chaque jour depuis leur emménagement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Puis, il ne pouvait ignorer le regard de sa femme. La détermination. Cette lueur qui déclarait « vous avez tué ma sœur, vous devez payé ». Elle avança vers les combats, droite et fière, comme elle en avait l'habitude à Poudlard.

Il la suivait de près, essayant de la garder dans son champs de vision. Un homme encapuchonné apparu devant lui et Tom ne mit pas plus de deux minutes pour s'en débarrasser. Peu à peu, de plus en plus d'ennemis combattaient et Tom commença à user de sortilèges plus complexe et violent que de simple Sortilège de Découpe, Maléfice d'Entrave ou même de Chauve-Furie. Il se retrouva face à un autre homme de Grindelwald qui lui causa plus de problème. Il tenta d'éviter ses Maléfices mais reçu un Maléfice Cuisant de plein fouet. Alors qu'il sentait son visage le brûlé et enflé, les effets du sort disparurent.

Alice. Il ne cessait de l'entendre. Avant de se lancer lui-même dans le combat, il l'avait observer faire sa première victime. A en juger par la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'homme, il n'entendait pas la musique qu'elle créait et seul Tom en était capable. Une musique aux semblants de calme mais dont l'ambiance était dérangeante, pesante. La voix d'Alice était claire et pourtant voilée. Le refrain était une menace, un rappel. _Tu pensais que tu ne deviendrais pas obsédé, tu pensais que le monde serait impressionner._ Elle entama le second couplet, l'ambiance était de plus en plus dérangeante, le refrain vint et les notes s'élevèrent dans les aigus. La musique s'arrêta un instant avant de monter en crescendo et d'exploser. Tom vit l'homme face à Alice souffrir le martyr, il ne tenait plus sa baguette et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Ses os se cassaient un à un puis il vomit avant de tomber au sol. Mort.

Elle l'avait impressionné, tant de force avec de simples notes de musiques. Tant de haine et de violence. Il était désormais certain que si elle le suivait dans son plan, elle serait sa meilleure combattante.

L'allié de Grindelwald face à Tom fut décontenancé par la disparition de son sort et cela permit à Tom de lui lancer un puissant sort de magie noire auquel son assaillant ne s'attendait pas. Tom continua à avancer par dessus les corps sans vie, répliquant aisément à chaque ennemi tout en surveillant les arrières d'Alice.

Cette dernière faisait face à un homme imposant et effrayant. Pas effrayée une seule seconde, elle continuait de faire couler sa haine dans ses veines, la transmettre à sa magie pure et maintenir la protection invisible autour d'elle. Sa musique aidait Tom à se concentrer et à puiser la magie nécessaire à ses actes. Il utilisa un Supplice de Métamorphose face à un homme du mage noir. Il l'observa se pétrifier et rit de la peur qu'il lut dans les yeux de l'homme à l'instant où il comprit quel sort Tom avait utilisé. Le jeune Jedusor continua sa marche, surprenant un à un les adeptes de Grindelwald à cause de sa connaissance et son usage de sortilèges de Magie Noire.

Il agitait sa main, un maléfice ici, un autre là. Il usa même du Feudeymon qu'il parvint à contrôler.

Tom ne réalisait pas qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un homme de Grindelwald. Il usait de Magie Noire et était vêtu de la même couleur. Alice, elle, l'avait remarqué et veillait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle surveillait les opposants de Grindelwald mais n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de tous sans se battre avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas Grindelwald, mais son bras droit.

Il était grand et avait un teint pâle, ses yeux semblaient refléter l'océan et ses cheveux, décoiffés, ressemblaient au plumage d'une colombe. Son regard était porté sur quelqu'un en particulier. Il observait les actes du jeune homme depuis dix minutes, impressionné de sa connaissance en Magie Noire malgré son jeune âge. Puis un détail avait attiré son attention. Une bague où était sertie une pierre. Une pierre noire. Il lui fallut deux minutes de vérification avant de retourner loin de la bataille qui faisait rage.

Ni Tom, ni Alice n'avait remarqué l'homme et aucun des deux ne s'en souciait pour l'instant. Alice était aux prises d'un jeune homme vigoureux et agressif qu'elle avait, malgré la musique, du mal à repousser. Quant à Tom, il faisait face à un homme dans la quarantaine particulièrement violent et qui en venait même aux méthodes Moldus. Non-préparé à ce genre d'attaque, Tom encaissa un coup dans le ventre avant de se relever, la rage coulant dans ses veines, et de tuer l'homme en utilisant de nouveau un Supplice de Métamorphose.

Les combats cessèrent tous un instant lorsqu'il fit son arrivé. Grindelwald en personne venait de transplaner dans l'Atrium, accompagné de l'homme aux cheveux de colombe.

Grindelwald était grand et possédait une chevelure blonde comme de l'or. Il était remarquablement beau et son teint pâle jurait avec sa tenue totalement noire, ne laissant même pas apparaître son cou. Il tenait dans ses mains une baguette agrémentée de deux petites sphères, très proches l'une de l'autre.

Avec plus de force et de rage, les combats reprirent, chaque camp tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Alice et Tom n'avançaient plus et se contentaient d'attendre les assaillants, chacun étant repoussé brillamment. Tom s'en sortait avec quelques égratignures qu'Alice prenait soin de guérir dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle n'avait aucune séquelle physique, sa barrière de protection empêchant tous sorts de l'atteindre. Tom le trouvait fantastique. Un homme avait tenté de lui jeter un Supplice de Métamorphose mais le sort s'était lamentablement écrasé contre le bouclier magique et était parti en fumée. Alice souriait à chacun de ses agresseurs, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils arrivaient à la mort. Elle était invincible. Tom, s'il n'avait pas lui-même à se battre, aurait pu la contempler des heures durant. Elle s'en sortait à merveille, plus puissante que chaque homme face à elle.

Les adeptes de Grindelwald étaient peut-être puissant, mais pas intelligent. Aucun n'avait remarqué la méthode d'Alice, tous arrivaient et jetaient leurs sorts qui mourraient tandis qu'elle les tuait d'une simple note.

Malgré le premier, Tom avait noté que les autres ne souffraient pas, ce n'était pas une mort violente, plus comme s'ils s'endormaient pour la dernière fois, comme une mort naturelle. Cela était sans doute lié au fait que les pouvoirs des Magiciens étaient blancs et purs.

Tom continuait ses combats il paraissait à l'aise même si une angoisse ne le quittait pas. L'angoisse que la musique s'arrête, qu'Alice tombe et ne se relève jamais plus. Mais il le savait, c'était tout simplement impossible vu l'aisance avec laquelle elle combattait.

Alors qu'il venait de mener à sa perte un autre adepte du mage noir, Tom se retrouva face à Grindelwald lui-même.

« Je suis enchanté, monsieur ? Dit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

-Jedusor.

-Monsieur Jedusor. »

Tom maintenant sa baguette tendue sur le mage, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce-dernier venait discuter avec lui.

« J'ai remarqué ta bague, annonça le séduisant mage noir.

-C'est bien, répondit-il sarcastique.

-Tss on ne mord pas. Dis moi, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Questionna Grindelwald.

-En quoi cela vous aidera-t-il, vous en voulez une ? Un mariage peut-être. »

Tom vit dans le regard du sorcier qu'il était un peu trop impertinent.

« Je vais te répéter ma question, où as-tu trouvé cette bague ?

-C'est un objet présent dans ma famille depuis longtemps.

-Je vois, Jedusor c'est cela ? »

Tom acquiesça.

« Et bien, voilà ce que je te propose, tu me donnes ta bague, et je te laisse tranquille.

-Hors de question ! »

Tom lui lança un maléfice de Chauve-Furie que le mage bloqua sans effort.

« Ah, je vois mon cher Jedusor, dans ce cas, il va falloir employé la force. »

Tom allait lui lancer un nouveau sort lorsqu'il fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Oh non, excuse-moi, j'ai un léger penchant pour les combats en bonne et due forme. »

Il s'éloigna de trois pas, se retourna, et lança un premier maléfice dont Tom ne parvint pas à identifier l'origine. Il dut sauter sur le côté afin d'éviter le jet rouge. Un combat acharné commença, Tom tentant de relever le niveau de son adversaire. La lumière fusait et les sorts utilisés étaient de plus en plus dangereux. Un Doloris le frôla et il évita de justesse celui qui suivait. Tom ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme du mage plus entraîné que lui au duel, mais il ne laissait rien apercevoir de sa fatigue. Il failli subir un Supplice de Métamorphose à son tour mais une barrière magique s'était formée devant lui. Elle explosa sur Grindelwald qui fut projeté loin de Tom. Victorieux, ce dernier se tourna vers Alice. Elle avait concentré toute sa force et son attention sur Tom.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, ils se souriaient. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner se battre, l'inimaginable arriva. Un homme avait surgi devant Alice, il avait rangé sa baguette et lui planta un couteau dans le ventre.

Le monde de Tom s'effondra. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Son cœur cessait de battre tandis qu'il regardait la lueur des yeux d'Alice s'éteindre. Elle tomba à genou, les mains pleines de sang. Il courut vers elle.

« Non ! Alice ! »

L'homme souriait de son exploit, il avait poignardé la fille intouchable. Tom lui jeta un Avada avant de courir prendre Alice dans ses bras.

« Alice, Alice reste avec moi je t'en supplie, ça va aller ! »

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il arrivait trop tard, il n'entendait plus la respiration de la jeune fille et ses bras pendaient mollement dans le vide.

Tom usa ses dernières forces afin de transplaner dans leur appartement, Alice dans les bras. Au calme, il entendit une respiration, très faible, trop faible. Le couteau était toujours planté dans son ventre.

Lentement, il le retira sous les plaintes sourdes d'Alice agonisant. Un souffle rauque s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille lorsqu'il retira totalement le couteau.

Il parlait tout seul, ne cessait de répéter que tout irait bien, qu'il allait l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste, qu'on allait la sauver. Il n'osait pas la lâcher pour aller chercher une potion qui aurait refermé sa plaie. Il n'osait plus rien faire à part serrer le corps sans vie d'Alice.

Ce n'était pas un épouvantard cette fois.


	14. Voldemort

Chapitre 14-Voldemort

Pas un seul bruit dans l'appartement. Des sacs de voyages à moitié vide trônaient au pieds du lit. Les longs rideaux de sang cachaient les verres sales. Dehors, le ciel était trop bleu, le soleil brillait trop fort. L'agitation du Chemin de Traverse était pesante. Quelques cris et rires s'envolaient jusqu'au fenêtre fermés de l'appartement. La pièce était plongé dans le noir. Les draps du lits jonchaient au sol, mouillés de sueurs, sales. Une lampe de chevet avait été renversé au sol, créant des tâches sur le parquet sombres.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, le lieu était encore joyeux, vivant. Mais un drame était survenu. Dans le fauteuil de la pièce, un homme était assis. Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, il ressassait le cauchemar. Le même chaque fois qu'il tentait de dormir. Des cernes s'étaient formées et sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa main droite tremblait encore, la colère sans doute. Il l'avait encore vue. Sa mort. C'était pire à chaque fois.

Tom Jedusor était brisé. Plus que jamais. Le spectacle était pitoyable. Il était avachi sur le fauteuil qui avait déjà plusieurs fois subi sa colère. Vêtu de la même chemise depuis trois jours, accompagné d'un vieux pantalon de ses années à Poudlard. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Sales. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, il n'avait plus verser de larme. Mais la sueur trempait son corps. Chaque jour l'avilissait. Il avait perdu l'espoir. L'espoir de ce voyage vers l'immortalité avec elle. L'espoir d'un jour trouver le Puissant. Il ne le pouvait pas sans elle.

Il ne cessait de se souvenir chaque trait du visage de cet homme. Il n'avait pas réalisé sa technique. Pourtant, il l'avait plusieurs fois surpris à regarder Alice. Il avait compris comment son bouclier fonctionnait, comment elle s'y prenait. Il avait attendu le moment opportun pour frapper. Plus Tom y pensait, plus ses envies de meurtre augmentaient. Il avait perdu tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Les Magusglory avaient organisé les funérailles. Comme celui de sa sœur, personne ne fut invité à venir à l'enterrement. La famille d'Alice avait souhaité garder les obsèques de leur dernière fille, enfant, héritière, privées. Alice lui avait déjà expliqué, lors d'une des longues soirées passées à discuter, que les Magusglory ne faisait pas dans l'ordinaire. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux Sang-Pur ordinaires. C'est pourquoi l'enterrement d'Aeïla avait été très discret, voir secret. Ainsi que celui d'Alice. Tom avait été forcé d'accepter ce choix et les parents d'Alice lui avait autorisé l'accès à la tombe. De toute manière, il n'était plus sorti de l'appartement depuis presque deux semaines. Depuis que le corps avait rejoint la morgue.

Le corps encore si beau, si fort. Elle n'était plus qu'un oiseau déchiré. C'était tout ce qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, un oiseau cassé qui peinait à respirer et dont le liquide de vie s'échappait dans ses mains.

Mais, assis là, ressassant les démons d'un passé si proche, Tom réalisa ce qu'il était devenu. Un homme effondré, piteux, crasseux, avilis. L'homme qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir. Pas cette bête répugnante et dégoulinante de sentiments. Il savait que jamais il n'oublierait Alice, qu'il l'aimerait sans doute toujours, mais il était hors de question que cette situation dure.

La rage emplissait ses veines. Une rage sourde s'élevant contre l'amour et tous ces faux rêves, contre Alice pour l'avoir laissé, lui, Tom Jedusor, et enfin contre sa personne pour avoir oublié qui il était. Il est Tom Jedusor. Lord Voldemort. Personne ne pourra jamais lui retiré ce pouvoir, cette haine et cette ambition. Il se leva et alla se laver, déchirant presque ses vêtements, il se sentait sale. Une douche froide le réveilla, il revint à la vie. Il rasa cette barbe qui avait commencé à pousser. Une fois propre, il enfila une chemise noire avec un pantalon anthracite. Après avoir ajuster sa cravate, il sortit de la chambre et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Il transplana loin de cette vie morose et avilissante.

L'air salé lui fouetta le visage, dérangeant ses cheveux de jais. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds sur cette falaise. Au loin, il voyait les toits du petit village Moldu. Tom transplana à nouveau à l'intérieur de la caverne qui était abritée par la falaise.

Une lueur verte flottait au-dessus du lac à l'eau si sombre qu'il aurait été impossible d'en deviner la profondeur. Le calme de l'endroit et sa froideur lui remettait les idées en place. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé ici, il était encore à l'orphelinat. Et il était accompagné. Aujourd'hui, la solitude l'habitait. La peur de futur.

Il ne pouvait plus chercher le Puissant. Sans elle, il ne réussirait pas. Il était temps de reprendre son plan. Il possédait déjà deux Horcruxes. Tom savait que ce n'était pas assez, étant donné leur facilité de destruction à ses yeux. Il devrait en créer au moins quatre. Il était déjà en possession de son journal et de la bague des Gaunt. Il avait déjà réfléchi à quels objets il pourrait transformer. Cela devait être un affront, des objets importants, des objets ayant une valeurs. Les reliques des Fondateurs. Hormis l'épée de Gryffondor, il les voulait tous. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le médaillon de son ancêtre et la diadème de Serdaigle. Le diadème qu'il savait déjà où trouver suite à ses discussions avec le fantôme de la maison éponyme. L'Albanie. Pourquoi cela ne lui était pas revenu plus tôt ! Il devait partir. Partir loin de cette sinistre existence. Il avait besoin de fond.

Il devait travailler. Barjow&Beurk était son idée de départ et il s'y tiendrait. De plus, ce travail lui permettrait peut-être de trouver d'autres reliques.

Tom vagabonda sur les rives du lac sombre en réfléchissant à son plan.

Il devrait reprendre contact avec tous ses anciens disciples. Black, Selwyn. Il devait rallier des gens à ses idées. L'Albanie serait elle aussi un départ pour ce plan. Rallier le plus de Mangemorts possible. Des sorciers puissants, plongés dans la Magie Noire et en accord avec ses idées sur la pureté du sang et la tare que les Moldus représentait pour leur espèce.

Une fois qu'il aurait réuni assez de partisans, ils tueraient. Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes, Cracmols. Tous les rejets de la société sorcière. Il créera une génération de sorcier parfait, puissant. Poudlard ne procédera plus jamais aux Répartitions, la seule Maison victorieuse serait Serpentard. Il prendrait le Ministère, il régnera sur tout le monde magique.

Tom devait, avant de mettre son plan à exécution, posséder ses Horcruxes et les cacher. Quels lieux ? Poudlard, cette caverne et la maison des Gaunt. Personne exceptée Alice n'avait su pour son affiliation à cette famille de sorcier. Une famille liée elle même à Salazar Serpentard.

Invulnérable, immortel, éternel. Il était exceptionnel, Dumbledore lui avait dit, il était destiné à de grandes choses, le Choixpeau lui avait révélé. Voilà son but. Il le savait. Il libérerait le monde magique de la vermine. Il gouvernera.

Sur cette idée, il quitta la caverne pour rejoindre cet appartement, souvenir de son passé avec Alice. Il s'empara d'une photo d'elle et détruisit toutes les autres. Un pincement au cœur le prit tout de même tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille en robe blanche lui sourire.

Il retira son alliance, il allait la brûler aussi, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il la posa à côté de la photo de la jolie Jedusor née Magusglory.

C'était pour son futur qu'il faisait cela. Il détruisait chaque souvenir de leur vie. Il brûla tous ses vêtements, tout objet qui appartenait à sa femme morte. La rage le consumait. Une rage folle. Il allait régner, mais il devait faire disparaître Alice en échange. Il achètera un nouvel appartement. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître tous les documents, écris ou photographies, les reliant l'un à l'autre. Il garda uniquement l'acte de mariage. Jetant ses vêtement en hâte dans un sac, Tom le saisit, y cacha l'acte de mariage, la photo et l'alliance, puis transplana dans le cimetière. Face à la pierre tombale de son amour décédé. Le nom Jedusor suivait son prénom. Tom le fit disparaître et ce fut de nouveau Alice Magusglory. Comme si Alice Jedusor n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il atterrit enfin devant la grande porte en bois massif du manoir Magusglory. Sans même s'annoncer, il entra. Il trouva les parents d'Alice dans le salon. Ils ne purent riposter au sortilège d'Oubli qu'il leur lança. Ils avaient oublié que leur dernière fille s'était mariée.

Tom quitta le magnifique manoir, étalage de l'immense fortune de la famille. Il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur où il prit une chambre. Muni d'un parchemin et d'une plume, Tom rédigea alors une lettre à Selwyn.

« _Cher Naos,_

 _J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié de nos petits arrangements. Comme il le fut prévu, je serais présent à ton mariage. Mais pour une toute autre raison. Collecter des noms. Vois-tu, je requière ton aide si précieuse. En tant que partisans de Voldemort, tu ne peux qu'accepter, n'est-ce pas. J'attends de toi, Selwyn, que tu trouves des sympathisants à nos idées, que tu les rallies à ma cause. Je ne peux compter que sur toi, et si ce travail est mal fait, tu sais sans doute ce qui t'attends._

 _Mes sincères salutations,_

 _Tom Jedusor._

»

Tom alla à la poste la plus proche et envoya la missive. Il marchait rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de rejoindre l'Allée des Embrumes. Une dernière fois, il se l'autorisa une dernière fois avant longtemps. Il repensa à leur vie ensemble. Souvent, elle lui avait montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle l'avait fait rêver, elle lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux paysages sans même quitter leur appartement. Elle était si puissante... Si belle. Jamais il n'avait vu son collier, elle lui avait expliqué que c'était un sortilège de défense naturel. Personne ne pouvait le voir. Pourtant, il voyait la lumière qui s'en échappait lorsque des notes de musique retentissaient.

Elle avait tenté de lui apprendre quelques bases de la magie des Magiciens. Le chant et le gène magique coulant dans son sang devait faire fusion. Il devait tenter d'associer ses paroles à des sorts, existant ou non. Associer la musique à une émotion. Ainsi, il avait appris que n'importe quel sorcier assez puissant pouvait devenir un Magicien avec un bon maître.

Tom n'avait jamais réussi à faire plus que de déplacer des objets. Il ne savait pas s'il continuerait l'apprentissage de cet art. Sans elle, cela semblait impossible. Cependant, il retiendrait à jamais les paroles de certaines de ses chansons. Par-dessus tout, celle lui permettant de faire appel à elle dans les moments de plus grandes détresse. Il se souvenait du jour où elle lui avait révélé que, même sans les chanter, Alice répondrait à l'appel.

C'était désormais fini.

Plus jamais Alice ne répondrait à l'appel. Plus jamais il n'aimerait.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus que Voldemort et une tombe.


	15. Toutes ces années

Chapitre 15-Toutes ces années

La lune baignait le petit village de Godric's Hollow d'une lueur argenté, camouflée par la lumière vacillante des lampadaires. Les trottoirs étaient recouverts d'une couche de feuilles colorés, piétinées par ces enfants qui sonnaient porte après porte. Les souliers claquaient sur l'allée pavé. A chaque maison se trouvait une citrouille sculptée d'un sourire. Ornements en plastiques et araignées de papiers décoraient les vitrines. Il était 18 heures passées et le soleil avait décliné depuis longtemps. La nuit était humide et le vent soufflait.

Les enfants allaient et venaient dans leur déguisement. Un fantôme, une sorcière au nez crochu, un vampire aux canines aiguisées, un loup-garou aux yeux jaunes. Des déguisements évoquant un monde auquel ils ne croyaient même pas. Les visages défilaient dans les rues. Mais un était inconnu des villageois. Un homme marchait à l'écart de la lumière orangé projetée par les lampadaires. Les feuilles craquaient sous son passage. Caché par une cape noire, personne ne le remarquait. Personne ne voyait ses yeux rouges contrastant avec son teint blanc, fantomatique. Aucun ne remarquait son nez de serpent. Personne ne fit attention à ce monstre. Personne ne vit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Voldemort avait un pas souple accompagné de cette puissance, cette détermination et la certitude d'avoir raison qu'il avait toujours dans des moments pareils. Une sensation de triomphe. Il savait enfin où _ils_ se cachaient. Ce soir, il allait effacer ce qui menaçait tout ce qu'il avait créer.

Après toutes ces années, Voldemort était enfin devenu le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il avait créer sept Horcruxes, s'assurant le plus possible l'immortalité. Il avait mis à ses pieds plus d'une centaine de personne, tous partageant ses idées, ses désirs les plus noir. Éliminer la vermine du monde sorcier et soumettre les Moldus. Tom était fier. Fier de son parcours, fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Il accomplissait de grandes choses, comme le Choixpeau lui avait annoncé le soir de la Répartition. Et rien de tout cela n'était fini, son projet était grand. Sa montée au pouvoir avait peut-être pris du temps, mais maintenant toutes les choses s'accéléraient, tous avaient peur de lui et de son nom. Ses Mangemorts le nommaient Maître. Les autres le nommait Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom était devenu cet être à l'apparence à peine humaine, mais dominant l'Angleterre, bientôt le monde. Tom était devenu un adulte effrayant à l'aspect de serpent, il avait créé plus d'Horcruxes que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Tom terrifiait les sorciers. Il était plus puissant que quiconque, plus puissant que Dumbledore. Tom était devenu Voldemort.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un bruissement de feuille autre que le sien le fit se retourner. Il eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette encapuchonnée disparaître. Cela faisait longtemps que Tom avait ce sentiment d'être observé, suivi. Et, chaque fois qu'il tentait de voir la personne, il tombait sur cette même silhouette couverte d'une cape noire.

Il avait fini par ne plus faire attention, cette personne n'ayant jamais rien tentée, le suivant depuis bien plus longtemps que la création de l'Ordre du Phénix. Voldemort ne se sentait pas menacé par la personne. Il aimerait savoir son identité, mais au fond, il savait que cela ne ferait que le décevoir. Depuis tout ce temps, une idée avait germé dans son esprit, un espoir. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que ce soit _elle_. Alice. Il savait que c'était impossible, elle était morte. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Cela faisait 37 ans qu'elle était morte. 37 ans sans elle. Tom l'avait tellement aimé, et l'aimait toujours malgré lui. Il était réputé pour ne pas savoir ressentir l'amour, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il avait veillé à ce que personne ne sache pour Alice. Et toutes les personnes qui avaient été à Poudlard avec lui ne savait même pas qu'il était Tom, excepté Dumbledore. Tous devaient penser que le pauvre Tom Jedusor n'avait pas supporté vivre sans Alice, la Grande et Merveilleuse Alice. Celle qui avait appris à un être si froid et dénué de sentiment comment aimer. Elle lui avait appris à ressentir. À accepter tous ses sentiments. Elle l'avait aimé plus que quiconque. Et il l'aima de la même manière.

Il l'aima jusqu'à la fin. Alors qu'ils allaient partir à la recherche du Puissant. Cela l'amenait à se demander, Alice aurait-elle été d'accord avec ce qu'il est devenu ? Aurait-elle été déçue ? Il évitait d'envisager une réponse positive tant cela le détruisait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle pensait de son plan. Ce qu'elle envisageait de faire si il le mettait en application. Alice était comme lui, à la recherche du pouvoir, mais à sa manière. Alice l'aurait approuvé. Mais il restait sceptique quand aux Horcruxes. Elle détestait cette idée. Et son apparence l'aurait peut-être rebuter aussi.

Il fut alors interrompu par un petit garçon le complimentant pour son déguisement. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la peur déforma le maquillage de l'enfant. Il se retourna en vitesse et s'enfuit à vive allure. Le contact avec sa baguette brûlait les doigts de Tom. Un simple sort et plus jamais cet enfant ne verrait ses parents. Mais non, ce sort était réservé à un autre.

Des enfants. Alice aimait les enfants. Alice voulait vivre avec Tom. Ils avaient prévu une vie ensemble, acheter une maison tout en restant puissants et surtout immortels. Alice voulait voyager avant d'avoir une petite vie rangée, elle voulait découvrir le monde.

Derrière la jeune fille impassible et respectée, Tom avait découvert une sang pur pleine d'énergie, joyeuse et voulant voyager. Il avait découvert toutes ses peurs, toutes ses envies mais aussi ses côtés très opposés. Elle aurait voulu un mariage grandiose mais discret, une maison conviviale mais exposant sa richesse, l'immortalité mais la mort à deux. Ils avaient été forcé de se marier, une relation sans mariage étant mal vue par la société des Sang-Pur. Mais par dessus tout, elle voulait des enfants. Elle en parlait souvent. Elle voulait une fille qui aurait pu se nommer Diane, Amaya, Lucinda. Elle aurait aimé un garçon qu'elle aurait appelé Valere, Lucian, Aenar.

Des enfants, ce qui amena Voldemort à penser à sa tâche. La prophétie. Comment un enfant d'à peine un an pourrait défaire ce que lui, le plus grand mage noir, avait construit. Voldemort se rendait dans cette maison de Godric's Hollow. Il allait tuer ce bébé Potter. Rogue lui avait demander d'épargner sa mère. Voldemort avait promis, mais Voldemort ne s'y tiendrait pas. S'il le faut, il la tuerait. Cette femme n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbes. Elle n'était rien. Et puis, Severus ne pouvait pas l'aimer, comment pourrait-il ?

Voldemort savait malgré les apparences ce que c'était d'aimer. Et son fidèle ne semblait pas l'aimer. Voldemort écraserait le père, il écraserait la Sang-de-Bourbe s'il le doit, puis il écrasera l'enfant.

Au fond de son cœur, il était au courant qu'Alice en serait dégoûtée. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il tue un bambin tel que ce petit Potter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et même si cette pensée le brisait, elle n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et encore moins être dégoûtée.

Mettant cours à ses pensées en voyant où elles le menaient, s'étant juré de ne plus jamais penser à Alice, Tom releva la tête par-dessus la haie sombre des Potter. Il vit dans le salon par la fenêtre, ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux. Le père, assez grand, le nez surmonté d'une paire de lunette rectangulaire, lançaient de la fumée colorée de sa baguette pour faire rire le petit Potter vêtu de bleu. La jeune rousse arriva, ses cheveux foncés lui tombant sur le visage. A la simple idée que cela aurait pu être Alice et lui, il s'énerva. Il rentra dans le jardin, le portillon grinça mais le père ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à se reposer tandis que la mère avait emmené le petit se coucher. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Il était déjà entré lorsque James Potter arriva dans le hall, sans sa baguette.

 _« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir... »_

Répugnant. Il éclata de rire face au brun sans baguette. Il lui barrait le passage. Un éclair vert plus tard, Voldemort montait en enjambant le corps. Il était 19 heures.

Des kilomètres plus loin, le professeur Slughorn était occupé à accueillir ses invités pour la soirée d'Halloween. Il était 19:05, et il n'avait pas encore remarqué Francis le poisson flottant, sans vie, dans son bocal.


	16. Le défaut du plan

Chapitre 16- Le défaut du plan

Il se tenait droit face à l'adolescent. Il allait enfin mettre un terme à toute cette histoire d'Elu, de Survivant ou quelles idioties encore.

La bataille avait commencé la nuit précédente et désormais, le soleil se levait. Alors qu'il pensait avoir vaincu le Gryffondor, celui-ci était apparu devant lui, l'empêchant de tuer cette bonne femme rousse.

Et voilà que, depuis quelques minutes déjà, ils décrivaient un cercle parfait. Éclair vert contre éclair rouge. Le lion contre le serpent. Voldemort était certain de gagner, il l'avait été depuis la mort de Rogue. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Potter détenait un secret qui lui échappait, il le voyait. Pourquoi l'amour que Rogue portait à la Sang-de-Bourbe aurait-il été influent ? La réponse était qu'il ne l'était pas. Voldemort le savait, il se devait de l'expliquer à cet idiot, lui expliquer le plan -un échec- de Dumbledore. Comment celui-ci avait voulu donner le pouvoir de la baguette à Rogue, mais que Potter arrivait trop tard. Son bras droit était déjà mort.

Mais la réponse du jeune homme au regard vert l'ébranla... Éprouver du remord ? Pourquoi. Sa main tremblait, il le sentait. La conversation avançait, et Voldemort continuait de faire face à l'insolence de Potter qui ne cessait de l'appeler « Jedusor ». Jedusor était mort depuis longtemps.

Le secret de Potter était révélé, morceau par morceau. Voldemort sentait la tension augmenter. Il commençait à comprendre, mais refusait de se l'avouer. Il avait été piégé. Un autre malheureux jeu du sort... Voldemort ne perdit pas la face et laissa la rage le consumer à petit feu. Il pointa sa baguette droit entre les deux yeux derrière les lunettes rondes.

La surprise le gagna. Malefoy ? Après tout, cela ne changeait rien. Il tuerait Potter puis s'occuperait de ce lâche.

Non, Potter ? Il était le véritable maître. Tom le savait désormais. Il connaissait l'issue de ce dernier combat. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout. D'une certaine manière, son cœur s'était éveillé. S'il mourrait, il la retrouverait.

Il s'était interdit depuis tant d'années à penser à elle. Mais ses dernières pensées seraient occupées par le visage d'Alice. Il ne mourrait pas ce matin, il renaissait.

Le soleil traversa les fenêtre de la Grande Salle et éclaira leurs visage à l'instant où ils lancèrent le sort.

Puis le noir total.

Il revoyait la Cape Noire dans la bataille. Il avait renommé ainsi cette personne anonyme le suivant depuis tant d'année. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, l'homme ne se battait pas, il restait loin de tout combat. Personne ne s'en était pris à lui et ce dernier n'avait pas fait connaître son camp. Il était juste là. Observant, par dessus sa capuche noire ornée de perles noires dessinant de arabesques.

Un affreux mal de tête réveilla Tom. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière du jour, il put déjà affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Un doux parfum s'échappait des draps. C'était frais. Il se redressa, tous ses sens en alerte. Où était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Face à lui, une commode sur laquelle était déposés d'étranges pots en verre. Ils renfermait une sorte de substance blanches étincelantes. La lumière qui s'en échappait était pourtant terne. A côté de la commode, une porte ouverte donnait sur une salle-de-bain. Tom tourna la tête à droite et tomba sur une fenêtre. Il se leva et s'en approcha. A en juger par la position du soleil, il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures. Il fit volte-face et ne prêta pas attention aux fleurs déposées sur la tables contre le mur. Il se dirigea vers la porte à côté. Elle donna sur un salon très clair. Le parquet beige était recouvert par endroit de tapis vert. Juste à côté de la porte de la chambre se trouvait un secrétaire fermé. Il remarqua qu'il y avait sur la cheminée en face les mêmes pots que dans la chambre. Ils étaient remplis de la même substances qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller vers le canapé camel et tourna directement à droite où une autre porte donnait sur une petite cuisine. Une table dans un coin avec uniquement deux chaises. Un grand plan de travail sur lequel on retrouvait un évier, le four et un frigo. Une porte vitrée se trouvait à gauche et Tom sortit sur la petite terrasse. Le vent le fouetta et l'air marin emplit ses narines. Face à lui, la mer sombre roulait et se retirait. Une danse interminable. La plage était constituée de galets et des mouettes trônaient sur les quelques algues échouées. Il n'avait pas accès à l'arrière de la maison, mais il crut apercevoir un manoir. L'air devenant insupportable il retourna à l'intérieur.

L'endroit devait être inhabité car la poussière régnait avec les araignées. Seuls la cheminée, la commode et le lit étaient propres. Alors qu'il allait explorer la salle-de-bain, une porte claqua venant du couloir adjacent au salon. Tom l'avait identifié comme le vestibule. Il se décala afin de voir le nouvel arrivant. Cape Noire. La Cape Noire était en train de refermer la porte. Lentement, la personne retira la cape, laissant apparaître de fines épaules où étaient accrochées les bretelles d'une jolie robe noire, longue. Des cheveux noirs tressés. Ce grain de beauté juste entre le haut de l'épaule et le cou.

L'inconnue se tourna enfin.

« Bonjour Tom. »

Il ne sut que faire. Hurler, rire, pleurer. C'était impossible. Elle... Il l'avait vu mourir. Dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'un oiseau cassé.

« Alice... »

Elle se tenait là, inchangée. Elle n'avait pas vieilli, elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Alors une idée lui vint.

« Je... Suis-je mort ?

Non, Tom. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Face à lui se tenait sa femme, la seule qu'il ai jamais aimé. Il remarqua alors le collier, une chaîne noire mais la pierre était cachée par le tissu de sa robe.

« Comment... »

Il était confus et ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment était-elle encore en vie ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus à Poudlard ? Avait-il gagné ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le 2 mai ?

Le regard d'Alice se fit rieur. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, elle était amusée par sa confusion.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle Alice. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu.

-Bien sûr que si, il fallait juste te le rappeler. Je veux bien répondre à chacune de tes questions si tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère, dit-elle.

-La colère est pour les faibles. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Oh Merlin, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ce sourire lui avait manqué, ces yeux ambre, ce visage tout simplement.

« Bon, très simplement, tu n'es pas à Poudlard car je l'ai voulu ainsi, tu as perdu Tom. Officiellement, et pour l'instant tout le monde le croit, tu es mort. Harry Potter t'a vaincu. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que la bataille s'est terminée. »

Il lui fallait digérer ces informations.

« Comment... Tu n'as pas répondu à comment...

-Ne pleurs pas. »

Mais la pression était plus forte que lui. Il avait tant été brisé après sa « mort » qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser qu'elle était là, en vie, face à lui. Elle respirait, elle riait, elle soupirait. Elle vivait. Il ne le réalisait pas. Sa défaite ne l'atteignait pas. Juste Alice comptait désormais.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, pas uniquement avec toi... Je vais revenir d'ici cinq minutes, tâche de cacher ces larmes... »

Elle se leva, enfila sa cape et sortit.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Leur lien, bien que puissant, n'avait peut-être pas survécu à Voldemort. Alice devait sans doute être repoussée par ce visage qu'il arborait désormais. Cela faisait tellement mal.

Il se leva et se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier noire. Elle avait été abîmée dans la bataille. Il fouilla la commode de la chambre à la recherche de vêtements convenables. Par chance, il trouva un costume vert bouteille. Il était légèrement petit, mais il lui allait tout de même.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, Alice n'était toujours pas là. Il s'installa sur le canapé et réfléchit. Il devait être censé. Alice était vivante. Peut-être avait-elle un Horcruxe ? Non, cette magie était beaucoup trop noire pour elle. Jamais elle n'en aurait user. La Pierre Philosophale n'était même pas envisageable... Et, cela allait de soi, elle n'aurait jamais été assez idiote pour boire du sang de licorne. Alors comment ?

Mais, peut-être avait-il été trompé. Et si elle n'était jamais morte ? Mais alors, comment aurait-elle pu conserver sa jeunesse ? Elle n'était pas un vampire, Tom l'aurait su.

Il avait mal à la tête à force de penser, d'essayer de trouver la solution.

La porte claqua à nouveau tandis qu'il reposait le verre d'eau fraîche qu'il s'était servi. Mais il sentit tout de suite qu'elle était accompagnée. Il entendit distinctement une voix d'homme.

« J'ai accepté de vous suivre malgré les circonstances, j'aimerai au moins savoir votre identité, ordonna l'inconnu.

-Tu ne vas pas tardez à le découvrir, fais comme chez toi, répondit Alice.

-Bien évidemment... »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il lui faisait face il y a quelques heures encore. Lentement, il passa de la cuisine au salon. Potter lui tournait le dos, il était occupé à observer les mystérieux pots sur la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est le sujet de ta venue.

-Et où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la résidence secondaire des Magusglory, au bord de la Manche, en France. Plus précisément, nous sommes dans la maison dédiée à l'origine pour le jardinier. »

Potter hocha la tête.

« Alice, explique toi. »

Potter avait sursauté et dégainé sa baguette au son de la voix de son ennemi. L'incompréhension était visible sur son visage, mais la détermination à en finir également.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! Hurla Potter à l'adresse d'Alice.

-Ne lui parle pas ainsi, menaça Tom.

-Je lui parlerai comme bon me semble !

-Rangez tous les deux vos baguettes ! Et cessez vos regards haineux. »

Alice savait se faire obéir. Non sans méfiance, Potter rangea sa baguette et arrêta de regarder Tom.

« Asseyez vous, ne m'interrompez pas, vous poserez des questions à la toute fin. Tom, aucun commentaire sur la première partie de mon récit. »

Le silence dans la pièce était lourd, tous deux attendant les explications de la jeune femme.

« Commençons avec le commencement, je m'appelle Alice Magusglory, tu ne connais sans doute pas cette famille, dit-elle à Potter, car elle a disparu il y a des années, à la mort de mes parents. Pour faire simple, les Magusglory sont des Sang-Pur depuis presque toujours mais nos coutumes diffèrent de celles des autres familles telles que les Malefoy ou les Black.

Nous sommes des Magiciens, chacun à ce don plus ou moins développé. Monsieur Potter, je vous expliquerais en détails ce qu'est un Magicien après.

J'ai fait ma scolarité en même temps que Tom Jedusor. Avec toi, dit-elle en regardant le monstre qui était autrefois son amant.A la fin de nos ASPIC, nous nous sommes mariés, sous la pression des préjugés sang-pur mais aussi de Grindelwald. Un an après, nous combattions tous deux dans l'Atrium de Ministère. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé de partir. Il fallait que tu penses que j'étais morte, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Elle marqua une pause. Il aurait du être en colère, mais il ne l'était pas. A la place, une larme avait tracé son sillon sur sa joue droite. Unique larme qu'il laisserait couler face à Potter. Alice regardait Tom et lorsqu'elle reprit son récit, il savait qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

« A l'aide d'un sortilège de magie blanche très puissant et presque inconnu, je t'ai fais croire que j'étais morte. C'est ce même sortilège que j'ai utilisé il y a quelques heures, pour permettre au monde de te croire mort. Je sais que tu as désormais abandonné tes plans. A la dernière seconde, je l'ai lu en toi et c'est pourquoi je t'ai sauvé Tom.

Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai abandonné, ce jour de juin 1945. Je suis une Magicienne et je savais, au fond de moi, ce que tu risquais de devenir si je ne te faisais pas changer. C'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à t'aider dans tes recherches. D'une part, je t'aimais déjà même si je ne me l'avouais pas. Et surtout, ma sœur me l'avait conseillée. Nous sentions toute deux les potentiels mages noirs et tu étais le pire, aucun autre n'aurait eu ton ambition. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, je pensais avoir tout réussi.

Je t'aimais, tu m'aimais et je sentais que cette ambition avait changer. C'était un changement infime mais bien présent. Puis je me suis rappelée d'une chose. Mes parents me l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois. Si je t'empêchais de réaliser ce destin, les répercussions dans le futur auraient été bien pires. Un mage noir plus puissant encore, plus de morts, plus de destructions.

J'ai mis en place mon plan et t'ai abandonné. Je ne suis pas revenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui car il fallait que, tout au fond de toi, tu réalises que c'était la fin de ton règne. Tu l'as fait. »

Il avait bu ses paroles, il avait observé chacun de ses gestes. L'amour était revenu. Il savait enfin la raison de son départ et même s'il lui en voulait, il ne la blâmait pas. Potter ne disait mot, se contentant de regarder Alice parler et de réfléchir.

« Je pense que vous avez tous les deux envie de tout savoir à propos du sortilège dont j'ai parlé. Il est nommé le Charme de Trompe-mort. Une seule formule « decipemortem ». Ce sort est utilisable uniquement par les Magiciens, c'est pour cela que peu de personne le connaisse. Le principal effet est l'apparition d'un double de la personne touchée, un double mort. Ce corps dure jusqu'à la décomposition. Quand à la véritable personne, elle disparaît et est plongée dans un sommeil profond à l'instant où elle est touchée par le sort. Elle est envoyée dans un lieu choisit au préalable par le lanceur.

Cependant, il y a un prix. La personne touchée est condamné à garder l'âge et par conséquent, son apparence, auquel elle a été touché. Mais elle n'est pas immortelle. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours l'apparence de mes dix-huit ans. »

Il avait au moins la réponse à trois de ses questions. Mais il ne savait toujours pas où elle avait passé tout ce temps, lorsqu'elle ne le surveillait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter. Il était en train d'observer les pots sur la cheminée. Qu'était-ce aussi ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de le demander à Alice car elle avait repris son récit.

« Je pense que tu as donc compris Tom... »

Oui, il conserverait son apparence de monstre pour toujours. Il s'en fichait. Il se redemanda ce qu'elle avait fait durant toutes ces années, et elle lui répondit cette fois. Elle s'était encore permise de lire dans son esprit.

« Depuis le jour où j'ai disparu à aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. C'était mon rêve et je n'avais pas besoin de passer par les Ministères, mes pouvoirs étaient assez puissants pour un transplanage longue distance. Mais pas pour deux personnes, justifia-t-elle devant le regard noir de Tom.

J'ai commencé à te suivre en Albanie. Puis tu as commencé la nouvelle guerre alors je suis partie au Québec, revenant en Angleterre chaque fin de mois. J'ai arrêté ce manège le premier novembre 1981... Je suis partie en France et ai recommencé à vivre dans la résidence des Magusglory. En 1985, j'ai envoyé une candidature à Beauxbâtons où j'ai étudié deux ans en tant que Première puis Terminale. Le système français est différent du notre. Je suis revenue en Angleterre à ton retour.

-J'ai tout suivi, j'ai tout compris, mais je me demande encore une chose, c'est quoi là, dans ces pots ? Demanda Potter.

-Ce sont... Les parties d'âme. Celles de Tom. Je les ai extraite une à une et les ai recueilli dans ces pots. Ce n'était pas compliqué, n'importe quel Magicien aurait réussi. »

Les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée.

« Pour toi, Harry, sache que les Magiciens ne peuvent se servir que de magie blanche, être un Magicien en lui-même est une des magies les plus blanche au monde. Si je souhaitais user de magie noire, je ne pourrais pas. Je n'ai pas préservé ces parties d'âme pour rien, autant commencer immédiatement. »

Elle ferma les yeux et une douce mélodie s'éleva, aucune parole, juste des notes qui semblaient jouées au piano. Les sept pots présents dans la maison s'ouvrirent et les sept parties de l'âme de Tom se réunirent. Elles ne formaient désormais plus qu'un ensemble, un ensemble qui illuminait la pièce. Tom fut soudainement attiré par la lumière et celle-ci se dirigea lentement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir d'autre que du blanc. Puis un affreux mal de crâne le prit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était toujours assis sur le canapé. Potter le regardait comme s'il avait vu un Détraqueur. Il n'était plus ce monstre déformé par la magie noire. Il était redevenu Tom, un vieillard de soixante-douze ans. Malgré ses traits de vieillesses et ses cheveux blancs, il restait séduisant. Alice s'approcha de lui et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, elle le toucha. Il sentit sa peau se tirer et ses cheveux pousser, ses forces revenir et son énergie décupler. Elle lui avait rendu ses dix-neuf ans en un simple toucher.

« Juste un autre pouvoir de Magicien. »

Elle rit.

« D'uniquement un seul type de Magicien », ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

Elle saisit alors la chaîne noire de son collier et fit apparaître la plus belle pierre qu'il eut été donné à Tom de voir. Une pierre tellement blanche qu'elle en devenait presque transparente.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler devant sa propre idiotie. Depuis tout ce temps, le Puissant avait toujours été devant ses yeux. Il l'avait côtoyé, il le connaissait. Le Puissant était en réalité la Puissante. Alice. Il aurait dû le deviner.

« Je sais que... Ca doit être une surprise pour toi Tom. En réalité, je ne suis pas la Puissante originale car, oui, il s'est toujours agi de femme. La toute première Puissante est née en 1563, c'était une Magusglory. Normalement, la Puissante est immortelle, mais il arrive toujours un moment où cette dernière ne veut plus du pouvoir, elle souhaite s'en aller en paix. Le pouvoir peut être légué. La Puissante ne choisit pas, le pouvoir revient au plus puissant de tous. Ce pouvoir est toujours resté dans ma famille. Une seule fois, une autre femme qu'une Magusglory en a hérité, mais cela ne dura pas plus d'un siècle. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y a eu que quatre Puissantes. Je suis la cinquième. Chez les Magiciens, on parle de la famille Magusglory comme la famille Elue. »

Potter partit une demi-heure après ces révélations. Alice lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait le pouvoir d'un Magicien, ce qu'était la Puissante et toute les répercussions. Il avait accepté que Tom reste en vie, Alice lui avait fourni assez de preuve pour qu'il fasse confiance à son ancien ennemi.

Il était parti en choisissant de garder le secret quant à la mort de Voldemort. Très peu de monde connaissait le lien entre Tom Elvis Jedusor et Voldemort.

Tandis que le jeune homme partait retrouver ses amis afin de célébrer la fin de cette guerre mais aussi pleurer ses morts, Tom et Alice se redécouvraient.

Le soir venu, Tom se pencha à la rambarde de leur chambre. Il voyait la mer s'échouer sur les galets, près de la maison où avait eu lieu toutes les révélations. Il observait la valse des mouettes et le ballet des feuilles du frêne bercé par le vent. Sa nouvelle vie commençait. Une vie avec elle.

Elle lui avait lancé un sort qu'elle avait qualifier de simple, mais qu'il n'avait pas compris. Tant qu'elle posséderait ses dons de Puissante, il vivrait. Le jour où elle les léguera, ils entameront ensemble le chemin jusqu'à la mort.

C'était un beau destin. Il ne le refusait plus désormais. Au cours de toutes ces années, il avait réalisé qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'égal au sentiment d'avoir une vraie famille. Un véritable foyer. Ce sentiment était le plus puissant. Il avait tenté de s'y soustraire mais c'était fini. Il était mort en juin 1945, il renaissait ce deux mai 1998. Plus d'Horcruxes, plus de Mangemorts, plus de Voldemort.

Tout irait bien.


End file.
